Mysterious Connections
by Socat14
Summary: Naru returns back to Japan after five years. He couldn't keep his promise to return after a few months after all. However, He is sent by his father to investigate a mysterious paranormal figure that has risen in Japan. They are called by the name Ai and no one seems to know who they actually are. (Updates every month!), Slow Burn, Lot's of Drama!
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: So...I'm not too confident in this story since this is my first fic about Ghost Hunt so if you find anything that you think is wrong, just message me and I'll adress the issue... Well I hope everyone likes it! Thank you for reading!**

 **This Fic will only update every two months. Sorry but I need time to wwrite and I think it's reasonable as long as I keep this promise!**

Thank you MyuPanChan! This is up only because of your help!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

As she opened her arms out she whispered just a single word before a soft yellow light had spread over the space about five meters away from her. She turned in her traditional styled Kimono. As everyone around the estate waited with bated breath to catch a glimpse of this rumored beauty. None knew where she had come from or what her name was. However, ever since three years ago she was a welcomed sight to see for those who had supernatural troubles. The young woman walked out of the small apartment, where she had just helped a spirit move on, to be greeted with different types of media reporters. This wasn't new to her. She was actually very used to it. She walked over to the young couple who lived in the apartment and bowed goodbye. Before she could leave however the man in the couple placed a good sum of money into her hands as he bowed in return. She tucked the money into an inside pocket that she had sewn into her kimono just for that type of situation. After their encounter she stood up and without saying a word to anyone she walked into the unmarked car waiting for her on the side of the street. That was it for this night.

'I hope I'm able to get to bed at a decent time tonight.' she thought in her head as the driver dove to her usual destination. As part of the deal of driving her after her work, she would be dropped off in the middle of Yoyogi Park.

An absurdly loud beeping sound went off into her ear as she was pulled from her blissful sleep. Mai pulled herself out of bed and turned off her alarm clock. She grabbed a change of clothes for the day and walked over to her bathroom to take a shower. After she was washed and dressed she made breakfast for herself and turned on the television in an attempt to break the silence in her apartment. When she walked back into her kitchen to grab her food she heard the news come back on from commercials.

"Last night another sighting of Ai happened at this small apartment. Witnesses say that they saw a soft yellow light surround the space in front of her. Who is this lady? Why is she keeping herself hidden? What is her goal?" The reporter on the news said as Mai sat down at her dining table.

"I hope this report will end quickly. I'm not sure what the weather will be like for today." Mai said to herself as she started to eat her food. Sadly though a turn of events came about that delayed the forecast report.

"This just came in, my superior has just informed me that there's now a reward set by the Japanese government for anyone who can find any information about the mysterious Ai." the reporter informed. Mai hurriedly finished her food before she grabbed her school bag, house keys, and a travel size umbrella. Just in case if it started to rain. Mai hurriedly made her way to the train station by her house. She couldn't afford to be late for class again this week. Once Mai was able to secure herself a spot on the correct train she relaxed a bit. This time she would be there before class started. Once she arrived to the room for her first class of the day she sat down in the second row of seats. Her favorite spot. It was just the right distance away from the professor for her. Usually everyone in class would avoid that particular spot, for they knew she loved to sit there. Unless she was super late of course. One of the people in the back would take the chance then to steal it, thinking that she was absent for the day. To be fair however, she would be absent at least three times a month. Nobody knew exactly why though. Not her peers nor her professor. After all of Mai's classes were done for the day she headed to her part-time job. She had to pay her tuition somehow right?

Mai rushed into the shop through the back door and hurriedly opened her locker that contained her work uniform. As she changed she went over her hours of the day left and assigned objectives at certain points so that she could work and do her homework hopefully in one day. After she changed she placed her neatly folded clothes inside of her locker, and closed it before reporting for work. Mai liked her job here. Although, after Naru had left five years ago Mai had lived a different life. The SPR gang hadn't had a meeting since about after two years after he had left. They had all tried to stay in close contact with each other, but as time went on it had become harder and harder. Every once in awhile she'll see Monk's band on a poster, or Ayako at a hospital. She even made sure to watch all of the T.V programs that Masako appeared in when she got the time for it. Usually she was too busy, so she recorded it to watch later. She might not talk to them anymore, but somehow she still felt connected with them in a way. Mai went about her usual routine while in the shop. In the beginning she was embarrassed to be working in a maid cafe. Soon though, she came to love the atmosphere. How delightful it was with her co-workers, or how busy it would get sometimes. She truly felt blessed. The only thing that could put her in a bad mood was the thought of a boyfriend in her life. She had dated a few times after he had left, but she could never come to love them. Her one and only love was Naru. However, that didn't stop her from trying. If she was asked out she always said yes. It wasn't like she told him that she wouldn't get over him, or try to in her case. As the time flew by Mai had her hands full. When it was finally time for closing she was relieved. She wasn't so sure that she would be able to stay standing for much longer. The job of a waitress could be demanding at times. She quickly changed and left to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this Fic! I would REALLY appreciate it!**

 **Remember! Every two Months, so the next chapter will be up in September! Thank you for Reading!**


	2. A Case?

**A/N: Well...as promised here is the update for this story. Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone again in two months!**

* * *

Once she was home she ate some slices of bread after taking a relaxing shower. She really didn't want to do much since she still had a project to finish, however she figured she could do it later. Mai went to bed hoping for a peaceful slumber.

Mai woke up the next morning almost 20 minutes before her alarm. She felt like she had an important dream, but she just couldn't remember it for some reason. So after breakfast she hurriedly put away the dishes before sitting down at the table once more.

'Slow deep breaths. Relax. Relax everything. It's all okay.' Mai recited to herself as she went in a meditation like state. She really wasn't sure where she had learned this however it did help to control her abilities some.

'Concentrate.' Mai told herself as she was finally able to see the vision she was looking for. Before starting she knew something was off with the day, almost as if she was going to regret meeting somebody. However, due to her vision she knew for a fact that the meeting was going to happen at her work. The only part she didn't know was when. Which in her opinion was a huge disadvantage. She quickly released herself from the trance and grabbed all of her need materials for the day before leaving her small apartment. Honestly she didn't mind the size since she was thinking about opening her own business in the future. She just wasn't quite sure about what kind of business yet.

Once she was finally able to make it to school she threw herself in her work. It didn't matter who showed up now, nor where. Those bridges were burned a long time ago. Mai continued her daily routine, just slightly more mentally tired from using some of her powers in the morning. She sort of regretted her choice of using her powers but she couldn't change it now.

Life went on as usual for her for about another week, however one day while she was changing at work Mai overheard one of her co-workers mentioning that an old paranormal phsyci research group was reopening a few blocks away. Seeing as how it was only a matter of time before they came to her workplace, she opted not to run. After she was done Mai was about to leave the locker room when she received a text message. Concerned she took a quick glanced and noted that it was only on the other side of town. She could do it in a few days.

(time skip back a day, Before Mai gets the text message.)

Naru was finally back. He preferred the Japanese' ghost over England's. It might be because of the historical background runs deeper, or maybe because he was going to be able to meet up with 'her' once he unpacked in his new apartment that he shared with Lin, his bodyguard still. His parents didn't really approve of him coming back to Japan, but they knew he needed to go so they made sure that Lin would go with him again. Once Naru was done we walked into their shared living room and called his assistant over.

"I'd like to 'there' help while we are in Japan. They had proved useful last time we were here afterall." Naru justified his reasoning at the end.

"Yes." was all that Lin replied. However Naru knew that Lin would be able to find them and to contact them all within a day. Now if only Naru could hold himself together long enough to see Mai once more. After these five years he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know for absolute certainty that she likes Gene. Deciding it was late the two men ordered out for the night and planned to fix up the office to open it the next day.

After the two went into the old SPR office they duly noted that it was most certainly dusty. After a short time though they managed to get it in a decent state to where they could open for clients again. Once this was proclaimed with a silent stare between the two Lin turned the sign while Naru went to look up News articles on his computer. He was actually sent to check up on the mysterious 'Ai' person but only the two of them knew of that fact, besides Naru's father. Her appearance in the psychic world had tipped the scales. It was more of a 'Top Secret' mission even within his family. Everyone wanted to know where such a powerful psychic came from. Naru continued doing work until Lin knocked on his door.

'I've managed to get in contact with almost everyone. The only person who I couldn't get in contact with was Taniyama-san." Lin told Naru. Naru's response was only a nod before his assistant continued.

"They all said that they would come back." Lin told the younger man.

"What was the reason behind not being able to contact Mai?" Naru asked.

"She didn't have a cell phone last time and she's moved since we were last here. The building manager doesn't even know where she's currently staying at." Lin explained for the young man.

"Conduct a background check on her and see if that helps." Naru said returning back to his work signaling that the conversation was over. Lin left Naru's office without another word.

The next day Mai found herself up by an hour earlier than usual and decided to check out her new assignment. As an excuse she jogged over to the address to asses what type of building and who lived there. Once she found the place she knew exactly how to handle it. The building was a simple two story building and seemed to be an old apartment complex with 4 doors per floor. She wasn't sure if anyone actually lived there or not because it looked liked it had been abandoned years ago. That's when she saw a middle aged man exit one of the doors. Mai walked over to the man as if she was a bit lost.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know if the building manager is home right now?" Mai asked like she knew the building manager.

"Oh, well I was actually about to go out at the moment. What business do you have with me?" The man asked curious.

"I've actually wanted to know if you had an available apartment at the moment. It's the perfect distance from my workplace." Mai said almost pleadingly.

"Actually I only have one tenant at the moment….But I've scheduled the building to be demolished in a month. So you might want to find somewhere else to live." the man said kindly.

"Truthfully I don't have anywhere to live right now so a month is fine with me, at least until I can find somewhere. Please?" Mai asked desperately.

"I guess." The man sighed. He couldn't turn away a young woman with nowhere to go to no matter how much h might regret it.

"My name is Amori Hisho. Please call me if anything happens that you can't explain." He dully said.

"Tamazaki Mai. Please take care of me." Mai greeted back. He turned back around and went into his apartment to get a room key for the young woman. When he returned he motioned for her to follow him. Mai was happy that he fell for the lie. She would only need to stay here about a day or two before she could go back to her actual apartment. It's a good thing she never got any pets.

"This'll be you're apartment. It's a basic floor plan with only the washroom separate. The Rent is ever two weeks on Thursdays, and it's ¥ 68,000. I need you're first payment by tomorrow." The man said as he unlocked the room with the key before giving it to Mai.

"Thank you very much sir." Mai said doing a proper bow after receiving the key.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and find somewhere. I don't think you'll want to stay for long." The man said as he left. Mai turned to her new apartment for the next couple of days. She'll have to bring some clothes and stuff from home but nothing big. Mai smiled as she walked into the room and locked the door behind her. She started to clean and rearrange the furniture so that she'll be comfortable. After she wa done she went outside and to her first class for the day. She'll stop by her house later and pick up a few things before work and drop them off at her new apartment.

Meanwhile at the SPR office Naru was still on his computer doing god knows what when Lin knocked on his door.

"We have a client." Was all he said before turning back into the couch area. Naru got up and soon followed the man. What awaited him was a middle aged man. Upon sitting the man looked up at Naru.

"Name and occupation?" Naru asked noticing that Lin was ready to take notes.

"My name is Amori Hisho. I am a building manager. I have a run down apartment complex on the other side of Tokyo." The man replied.

* * *

 **A/N: So...Hope it's good so far for everyone! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! I REALLY appreciate it you guys!**


	3. Stolen Case

**A/N: Hey...So, I really don't like my english class because I have to write papers for it, like you'd expect, but like I don't mind writing FF just fine...Oh well. I hope everyone had a great Halloween and that you'll really like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"What brought you here today Amori-san?" Naru asked.

"Well there are some strange occurrences that have been happening in my apartment complex. For as long as I can remember the electricity would be spotty even though it's brand new, despite appearances. And many tenants would report feeling like they're being watched. However recently I've experienced it myself. Just more intensely. I've honestly only been the owner of the building for about six months." Amori replied getting slightly shaken.

"What has happened specifically to you?" Naru asked needing more details.

"Well my father owned the building before and when he had passed I received it as his only heir. When I first stepped on the property I felt like someone was watching me. I played it off to be one of the neighbors or something but I feel it at all times when I'm there. About a week ago I've started hearing voices. And just the other day I had been attacked by something. It was just a slight cut, but I'm starting to fear for my life. Plus I have a new tenant that just moved in today. She seemed not to take no for an answer and I'm scared something might happen to her. All of the other apartments are empty except one which is where an old friend of my fathers lives. He wants to stay there even though I've informed him that I'm demolishing the complex in a month." Amori told the younger man. He didn't really believe in ghost but if these people could help him out then he didn't care.

"Where were you hurt Amori-san?" Naru asked.

"Across my back. It was just a scratch and it's already healed. It had ran from my right shoulder blade to my lower left back. It wasn't serious, but I'm afraid that next time will be worse." Amori replied clearly fearful for his safety.

Just as Naru was about to say that they were going to decline the cse Amori spoke up once more.

"Oh, and I hope this won't change you're mind, but I've only come to you for help now because yesterday I had sent a message to 'Ai' and she never replied back. I don't really trust her because of how much information you can find out about her is only her gender and eye color. But, like I said I'm really scared that next time I'm attacked will result in a worse injury or maybe death." Amori informed the men. Naru exchanged a quick glance with Lin before accepting the case.

"We're going to need three rooms. One for our base and two for sleeping incase this case takes more than one day. It's best to be on site as long as possible." Naru told the man.

"Oh thank you so very much! I wasn't sure if I would be able to survive if you didn't accept. I have no problems with the accommodations. When can I expect you to arrive?" Amori asked.

"Two days from now. I will contact you later about the details. PLease leave your contact information and address with my assistant." Naru said before going back to his office.

After work Mai went to her new apartment to settle in for the night. Now all she needed to do was wait to see a vision. She knew that a spirit was present but not why. And knowing why is an important part in her investigations. She made herself a cup of tea while deciding on how to handle this case of hers. After thinking up a strategy Mai went over to her temporary bed to finally sleep. As she was going to sleep Mai reached out to the ghost to try and see it's past.

When Mai opened her eyes she was standing in a alleyway. She continued to walk somewhere with the feeling that someone was following her. Just as she was about to round a corner the person behind her grabbed her. They held her mouth to muffle her screams as they pushed her against a wall. At first Mai was surprised at what the man did next but soon understood where this was going. The man then proceeded to rape the young girl that Mai was portraying in the vision. Once he was satisfied he then decided to murder her. He wanted to hear her muffled screams some more. That's when Mai realized that the girl recognized her assailant. She didn't know his name but he owned an apartment complex that she passed by on her way to school. The girl ended up being cut all over her body by the switch blade the man was carrying. He put deep lashes across her thighs and arms before he finally killed her by cutting her throat. Once the girl was killed Mai was released from the vision and woke up in her new room.

For a split second she almost freaked out about waking up in a new place. But after she remembered why she was there she slowly rose in her bed and cradled herself as she cried silently. After she felt like she couldn't cry anymore Mai got out of her bed and took a very long shower. She wanted to forget most of the dream, but she knew that was impossible. Somebody had to remember that girls pain. Mai's alarm went off after she had washed her body for the sixth time. Regrettably she exited the shower and got dressed for the day. She only had two classes to go to before going to work so tonight would be the best time to make an appearance. After grabbing what she needed for the day Mai locked her apartment and went over to the owners room. After knocking a few times the man showed up.

"I have the payment. I'll start looking for a new place today." Mai told the man before she bowed and left. She didn't need to look for a place really since she has an apartment already. After her classes Mai went over to her actual apartment and set everything up for her work later that night. As she was leaving she sent a text message containing the address of her new complex and went to work. Whereas during the Day Naru contacted everyone in SPR for their new case set for tomorrow.

Mai got off of work early and changed clothes in her real apartment before going to her new one. By the time she arrived it was close to midnight. She quickly activated her powers and walked over to the manager's apartment. She knocked once but that was all it took, she was already drawing attention standing outside. Once the man opened the door she bowed deeply to him before entering his home. She stopped in the middle of the room before turning to him.

"Two generations ago, a young woman was raped and murdered by you're ancestor. She resides here haunting you. She seeks revenge against you're family for what had been done to her." Mai told the man. Amori was surprised about this. He never expect the renowned psychic Ai to show up in the first place and now she's telling him that his grandfather had raped and killed a woman.

Mai turned away from the man and started to call the young woman to her. Once the ghost was nearby she faced it.

"I understand you're pain. I know of you're story. There is no need anymore for revenge." Mai spoke to the ghost girl with a slight smile on her face.

"Remember how it was before? While you were still alive? There is no need to haunt this family anymore. " Mai told her. Amori wasn't sure what was going on but the feeling in the room was colder than before but had this soft atmosphere.

"You mustn't hold on any longer. Tell me you're name and I'll make sure to visit you're grave as often as I can. That's a promise. I'll even talk about all the things that are going on in my life. That way you'll never be alone again." Mai told her as she reached out her aura to the ghost. Once she was able to have her arua reach the ghost she finally replied.

"Umeki Misaki. Thank you." Those were the only words spoken by the ghost called Misaki. After that she passed on peacefully and Mai had nothing else to do. Still having her powers active she turned to Amori and bowed once more before leaving. Upon exiting the complex Mai sees her ride waiting for her. She quietly enters and waits to be dropped off without a word to the driver once again. She instantly changed her clothes and put up a sealing barrier in order to hide her powers. When she returned to the complex she went over to the manager after he was done talking to some reporters.

"What happened Amori-san?" Mai asked the man.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the psychic Ai came! It was amazing!" Amori told her.

"That really cool. It's too bad I had to work late today." Mai said making small talk.

"Well you'll be able to hear all about it on tomorrow's news. Anyway what did you need?" Amori asked her.

"I've found an apartment and I'll be leaving tonight. Thank you for letting stay here." Mai told the man with a slight bow.

* * *

 **A/N: So...Tell me how was it? Please Review/Follow/Favorite! (Have a nice Thanksgiving, if you're into that) See everyone in another 2 months!**


	4. No Case

**A/N: I really hope every had a good time since the last update! And that you are enjoying this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

The next day Naru and Lin showed up at their client's address. Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako were going to arrive later depending on their schedules. However once they saw their client again they noticed a change in his attitude. He seemed more peaceful somehow. Naru walked up to the man with a straight face nonetheless.

"I'm not sure I'll be needing you're services anymore Shibuya-san." Amori told Naru. Naru was surprised to say in the least, of course it didn't show on his face. This had never happened before.

"I must ask what reason you are basing this decision on Amori-san." Naru told the man.

"Well you see...Ai had shown up last night and I think she made the ghost pass on. Since she left I haven't felt like someone was watching my every move or like they wanted to harm me." Amori replied.

"If you don't mind I would like to verify that there is no longer a ghost on this premises. It could be dangerous if this 'Ai' person didn't do anything properly." Naru told Amori. He was surprised that the first case he takes after being back in Japan was stolen from him by that mysterious psychic. Finding out who she is is now a personal objective for Naru. His pride wouldn't allow it otherwise. Amori was a bit surprised at the man's words however decided it was best to allow them their investigation in the end. Once they were shown to their temporary base and side rooms Naru and Lin started to get the required requirement. There wasn't much considering the size of the building honestly. A few hours passed before everyone showed up. Lin had shown them to the base.

"I haven't seen you in forever John!" Monk expressed as he walked over to the priest.

"It's nice to see you again as well Takigawa-san." John replied.

"This'll be great as long as that old hag doesn't show up." Monk said while scratching his head. Just then Ayako came up behind him and slammed her purse into the back of his head.

"What did you say?!" Ayako exclaimed. As they continued to bicker John tried to stop their little fit while Masako watched on with nostalgia. Once Naru was sure this was going nowhere he slammed his little black book gaining everyone's attention.

"First off, Hara-san do you sense any spirits nearby?" Naru asked.

"No, in fact I sense a feeling of calm instead." She told Naru. This did not improve his mood.

"I had recieved this case two days ago. The owner of this complex was being haunted and was attacked. However, it seems that he had contacted a psychic before coming to SPR. Last night he claims that said psychic came and purified the ghost." Naru explained.

"Then why are we here?" Monk asked the most obvious statement.

"The psychic he asked for help from is someone I believe all of you have heard of before. I don't really trust this person just from word of mouth. I would like to make sure that there are no ghost here before we leave." Naru said.

"Oh, I get it. The great Oliver Davis can't handle somebody stealing his thunder. So you want us to make sure that the ghost is really gone or not." Monk exclaimed. At this Ayako and John slightly smile at Monks comment while Lin stole a glance away from the monitors they had recently set up.

"Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san will look around the building. I want you to visit the Manager's' room as well. Try and see if you can sense anything." Naru told them. Ayako and Masako both left with a swift nod of agreement.

"Takigawa and Father Brown, please go and do some research about the building and all of it's occupants and owners." Naru ordered them. It shouldn't take them long due to their location this time. Once they left Lin called Naru over.

"The results are back. She's a student at Tokyo University and works at a maid cafe two blocks away from the office. It seems like she's doing fine. Are you sure you want to contact her Noll?" Lin asked after giving Naru a file concerning the young woman.

"I need to know." Was all Naru said before he went and sat on the couch to read. It was about half an hour for the girls to finally get back to base. Naru wasn't sure why it took them so long but he needed an answer to his question.

"Did you sense anything?" Naru asked the two.

"Nope. Not a dead thing in sight." Ayako breathed as she dropped herself on the couch.

"I didn't sense any ghost either Naru. Just a feeling that a cleansing or purification was done recently by somebody very powerful." Masako told him as she elegantly sat on a chair. This really didn't help Naru's mood. He waited for the guys to return to find anything else out, if there was something. However before the guys returned the manager walked in.

"I would like to inform you about the ghost that was here before." Amori said. Since Naru was still waiting on Monk and John he decided to let Amori-san to talk.

"Last night when Ai…" was all that Amori was able to say before he was interrupted by Monk and Ayako.

"NO WAY!" They both exclaimed. It seemed as if Monk and John had just returned long enough to her Amori mention 'Ai'. Monk charged into the room leaving John behind to find out more.

"You mean the psychic you hired before was The Ai?!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Matsuzaki-san. Takigawa-san." Was all Naru said in an icy tone.

"I'm sorry about my employees interruption. Please continue." Naru told the man.

"Ah, yes. Well Ai had seemed to be speaking to someone in my apartment. After she was done she had informed me that my grandfather had raped and murdered a young woman by the name of Umeki Misaki. I'm not sure if this is accurate or not, but after she left this place seems so much more peaceful now." Amori explained not sure if this'll help speed up their process or not.

"Thank you for telling us this. This information might help." Naru said excusing the man. Amori got up and left after the cue.

"Hahahahaha, man Naru you'll not going to get over this one are you? You were beat by Ai! Hahahahaha." Monk laughed. He couldn't believe his luck, first meeting the renowned Dr. Oliver Davis, and now he almost met the mysterious Ai. After a few more laughs from Monk Ayako whacked him on his head once more.

"Will you stop that Hag!" Monk exclaimed while holding his head.

"What?! Do you want to get hit again!" Ayako threatened. Before Monk could answer back however, Naru stood up and walked over to Lin.

"Anything?" Naru asked.

"No." Was Lin's reply. Naru sighed before returning his attention back at the other people in the room with them.

"What did you find out Takigawa, Father Brown?" Naru asked wanting to just leave this case behind him already.

"Not much. It seems like this building is scheduled for deconstruction in about a month, and all of the tenants have already moved out. One person has died here but it was from illness, and they were said to have no grudges. We did find out some about Amori-san though. He recently came in possession of this complex from his father's will. His father had committed suicide and the only thing written on his suicide note was 'I'm Sorry.' It's unclear what he was sorry about. Amori's grandfather was arrested for rapping a nieghbor though he also committed suicide while in jail. His cellmate was told by him that he was being haunted by a young woman's ghost, whom he had raped and killed. The name of said victim was never found out although it is suspected of being Umeki Misaki." Monk informed Naru.

"It seems like we were beat ." Monk added after Naru didn't say anything.

"So it seems. Very well. We shall pack up and leave. We have established that there are no ghost here. If everyone will start packing, I will talk with Amori-san." Naru said before exiting. Everyone looked at each other unsure of how to handle Naru now that he's returned. As Monk Ayako and John started carrying equipment.

"The van's parked on the side. Father Brown, here are the keys." Lin said as he continued on his laptop. John took the keys with hesitation because usually Lin helps them out with the packing to make sure nothing is damaged. He usually doesn't hand the keys to anyone, not even Naru.

"Hey Lin? You contacted everyone who use to work at SPR before you and Naru left right?" Ayako asked.

"Mostly." Lin answered.

"Then who didn't you contact?" Ayako asked hoping he wouldn't say Mai.

"Taniyama-san. If that's it I need to meet up with Oliver. Please take care of the equipment." Lin told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp! There's the update... I hope that it's worth it! Please Review/Follow/Favorite! I would love to hear reviews with possible story outcomes... Thank you for reading!**


	5. Fated Meatings

**A/N: So, I'm going to change the update speed to every month now... I bet most of you are happy about that, right? I'm not doing too good at the moment with school or my health, But I promise to keep this going! So, in return please REVIEW to the story! (It hurts my feelings when I don't get any...)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"Amori-san, can you describe Ai for me?" Naru asked the complex manager.

"Why?" Amori asked the younger man.

"I am interested in asking for her expertise for my company." Naru lied.

"Hum, she had long, black hair, and silver eyes. That's as much as I can tell you. I'm not even sure if her name is Ai." Amori told Naru.

"There are no ghost here. It seems as if she had purified this place for you last night. I regret that we were unable to actively help you with your haunting." Naru told the man as Lin walked in.

"Let's go Lin." Naru said as he turned and left. Once they arrived back at base almost everything was taken care of except for a few light things. They grabbed them and met everyone at the van.

"So, Naru. Why didn't you contact Mai?" Monk asked.

"Couldn't reach her. If you like you can come with us and meet her right now." Naru spoke indifferently as he put the items away. Without saying anything more Naru sat down in the van awaiting Lin to take off. Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako all exchanged a glance before they fought over who to enter the van first since the case was in Tokyo Mnok didn't bother driving his car. Once everyone was finally in the car Lin drove to the maid cafe without a word. When they arrived everyone got out of the car a little hastily with the exception of Masako and Lin.

"Everyone behave." Naru coldly said as he entered the cafe first.

"Welcome home masters. Shall I make a table for everyone together?" Mai asked in greeting. Today just so happened to be themed with the clients being the Masters of the household.

'He would come today.' Mai told herself as she checked to make sure her powers were hidden.

"Yes." Naru said not getting a look at the maid who greeted them. Mai turned around and started to prepare a table for all 6 of them. When she finished she went back to the group and guided them to their table while handing out menus. At this point Naru noticed that she was Mai. Mai walked away from the table allowing them time to order.

"Good job Lin." Naru says as he places his menu down on the table. He already knew what he wanted. Some of her Earl Gray tea of course. The others continue to look for a few more minutes until everyone is ready. Mai notices that everyone is ready to order and goes back to their table.

"May I take everyone's order?" Mai asked politely.

"Tea." Naru simply orders.

"What type?" Mai asks knowing exactly what type he wanted.

"Tea Mai." Naru replies back. He wanted to see her angry face again after so long.

"And for everyone else?" Mai asked ignoring Naru. Everyone told her their order and Lin simply stated he was fine. Mai was about to leave to place their order when Naru called her again.

"Mai. I think you already know what I want to ask you, but Will you be my assistant again?" Naru asked the young woman in front of him.

"No ." Mai simply replied before she left and placed the order. After she placed the order Mai asked her manager if she could leave work early due to not feeling well.

"Do you think you'll need time off as well? You're not looking too good Mai-chan." Her manager tells her before placing a hand on her on her forehead.

"Oh my! Mai-chan you need to go to the hospital!" The manager slightly yelled surprised that Mai even showed up for her shift in her condition.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Thank you for understanding." Mai said before she changed back into her clothes and grabbed her stuff to leave.

"Oh yeah, the last order I placed is for the table of six." Mai commented before she left through the back door in the locker room. She took a few steps away from the door before she collapsed. When Mai woke up she wasn't sure how much time elapsed but she did feel a presence behind her. She noted her surroundings before she turned to see the person approaching her. It was a man, she couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was taller than her. Mai slowly started to get up when she suddenly remembered Misaki's experience. Without thinking she slammed the man into the brick wall next to him with her PK. She used enough force just to knock him out before she fled. Somehow Mai made it into her apartment without anymore incidences and took some medication while eating some slices of bread. Once she thought that she ate enough for the medication to take effect she went to bed.

The morning comes abruptly as her alarm signals for her to get up and out of bed. Mai hit snooze after she took some moments for herself. She still wasn't 100% yet so she decided to eat breakfast and take the medication again before returning to bed. She might've gone to the hospital, or a doctor's office, if she had the money for it, but she hadn't received her next paycheck yet. Mai happily snuggled into her bed as she dozed off to sleep once more thanking that there wasn't school for the day due to a holiday. She continues to doze in and out sleep throughout the day every once in awhile getting up to take care of herself or to take more medication. When her alarm dutifully goes off again Mai feels a ton better. She was glad that she took the day before off for herself. Especially since she didn't do it often. She hurriedly ate breakfast and gathered her school supplies for the day before leaving.

Once school was over for the day Mai returned back to her apartment and started some of her homework. She had decided not to go to work for the day in order not to feel the wrath of her manager. Her manager would scold her most likely for returning only after a day off and possibly send her home anyway, much to Mai's protest of course. After some time Mai started to get tired so she put away her materials before she retreated back to her inviting bed.

Mai opened her eyes to find herself in a vision. She could see a three story building in the mountains. It looked rather uninviting somehow to her, but she couldn't help walking to it. Once she got closer she knocked on the door only to receive no response. Once she entered the building however she could see her old family. They were frightened about something. She wasn't sure what but for some reason it scared her as well. As Ayako, Monk, and John run into a room with a fox fire following them Mai tried to yell at them in order to warn them that something bad was going to happen. However nobody heard her pleas and as she watched them one by one they disappeared. The only one she could find was Naru and as she turned to him she realized what he was about to do. He was going to use his PK against one of the fires. Mai felt helpless as she witnessed his futile attempt at stopping the fox fire and helplessly falling to the floor with no signs of life. As Mai was crying and screaming she suddenly jolted awake. She hadn't had a dream that would affect her so much in a very long time. She sat up in her bed against the bed frame and pulled her legs to her chest before she continued to cry. She would have to stop that from happening at all cost.

Mai continued to cry until her throat was sore. She then decided to take a shower and get ready for the day even if it was barely 4 A.M. After eating and working on some more assignments it was finally time for her to leave. Mai gathered her stuff and went to school. Figuring that she was healthy enough to return to work she showed up for her shift. After changing she popped her head into the manager's office.

"Thank you for allowing me those two days off." Mai said as she bowed. This caused a sweet smile to grace her manager's lips before they told her it wasn't a big deal and to return to work. It was about an hour into work that Mai was requested for a guy she's never served before.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked the man. He was slightly taller than her and had straight black hair with blue eyes. Mai thought it was weird since the possibility of somebody having black hair and blue eyes is extremely low.

"An apology please." The man said almost seductively which caught Mai off guard.

"I'm sorry?" Mai asked not as an apology but to make sure she heard right.

"I'm not sure if that was an apology or not, but I'll take it for the moment. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me? Perhaps right now?" The man asked.

* * *

 **I have realized that I might not be getting many reviews due to the pace of the story... However! Be warned, this story is going to be filled with DRAMA. So, please Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	6. Raging Sea

**A/N: So...Here's the update for this month.. Like I said I'll be updateing monthly now, unless I get sick and behind on school work to where I forget to update.., so please read and review! I am sick at the moment but it should pass over easily! Or I hope so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"I'll have to…" was all Mai was able to respond with before he interrupted her.

"I don't think you'll want to decline my request. I could go and start telling everyone I know, and I know a lot of important people, about how you slammed me into a brick wall with PK." The strange man told her waiting for her to realize her situation.

"What do you want?" Mai asked him losing all feeling in her voice.

"I thought you heard me already. I would like a date with you, right now." The man replied. Mai left to find her manager and ask if it'll be okay to take the rest of the day off since she wasn't feeling all that well. Worried that Mai came back to work too soon her manager agrees. Mai changes in the back room and walks back over to the man.

"Shall we?" he asked as he got up and guided her out of the cafe with an arm around her waist. Mai simply grumbled back in response. He took her a few blocks away in the opposite direction of SPR, thankfully, and they entered a small restaurant. He guided her to the back where nobody would be able to overhear their conversation. After sitting down a waitress walked over to ask for their drinks and to hand them menus.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, black. The woman will take a hot herbal tea please. That'll be all dear." He told the waitress before she was able to place the menus before him and Mai.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mai asked once the waitress was out of earshot.

"I just simply want to talk, that's all Taniyama-san." He replied.

"Why were you walking to me when I was on the ground in the alleyway a few nights ago?" She asked next.

"I was worried that something might've taken place and didn't want to alarm you. Although that last part didn't seem to work out so well since you did slam me into a wall. A brick wall if I may so add." He told her.

"I am sorry about that. You just happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time. You didn't get too hurt did you?" Mai asked him with guilt in her voice.

"No, I didn't. There's no need to worry. My name's Arishima Ryushi." Arishima told the young woman before him.

"Um, Taniyama Mai. Nice to meet you." Mai told him after getting a better look at the man. His black hair lightly touched his shoulders. He had a kind face.

"What I really want to talk about is how you threw me into a brick wall only using PK." Arishima said just before the waitress returned with their drinks.

"I'm sorry about ordering for you, I just wanted to talk as soon as possible. I hope that you're okay with herbal tea Taniyama-san." Arishima said after the waitress left once more.

"It's fine truthfully, but please don't do it again. Why do want to discuss my PK Arishima-san?" Mai asked Arishima.

"Well you see I work for a Parapsychologist that isn't well known and I've only heard of someone using PK similarly as strong as you had shown only once. I'm interested in you're level of powers I guess you could say." Arishima truthfully told her.

"Oliver Davis, right? That's who you were referencing just now? Well I can assure you that my powers are not nearly as strong as his, and I have no intention of working with anything to do with spirits or Parapsychology." Mai told Arishima. He was surprised to say in the least because when she mention the great Oliver Davis she seemed to have a knowing smile about the man.

"Alright." was all he could reply at the moment. He wasn't sure about what to do next honestly.

"Can I ask you out on another date at least? A proper one." Arishima asked Mai as she was drinking the tea before her.

"Why? I thought that you just wanted to know about my PK." Mai said somewhat protectively.

"Well...After you had thrown me it was...but when I got to see you properly back at the cafe I realized that you're really cute." Arishima sort of mumbled with a blush starting to go down his neck. Mai thought he was definitely her type and he seemed sincere to her, plus she would gladly accept the distraction since Naru's back in Japan.

"Alright, on one condition." Mai told Arishima with a knowing tone.

"And what condition would that be?" Arishima asked questionably. It was rare for him to ask anyone out and he didn't think she would actually consider him.

"You can't tell anyone about my PK, no matter who it is." Mai said with a sad smile on her face.

"It's a deal. Does this mean I can call you Mai-san instead now?" Arishima asked not really understanding the implications that will ensue with that single request.

"If it's okay with me calling you Ryushi-san." Mai replied back with a happy smile and blushing a little this time.

"That's no problem with me Mai-san. Thank you for accepting." Ryushi told her with a slight blush still on his face. Thank drank their drinks in silence until the two of them finished. They exchanged phone numbers before leaving and Mai had left with the thought of possibly dating Ryushi.

A few days passed since that day in the restaurant with Ryushi and Mai had gone on multiple dates with him. She's dated since Naru left to try and change her feelings but Ryushi was different from all of those other guys somehow. Ryushi even ended up officially asking her to be his girlfriend and Mai had agreed. She felt nice when she was around him. But Mai knew that her recent happiness would have to get ruined soon if she was going to help out her old family. The next day she decided to ask Ryushi if he'll join her in going to the SPR she met up with him she made sure to wear something cute. Everytime she saw him his striking appearance always caught her breath, although she'll never tell him.

"Ryushi?" Mai asked as she walked beside him holding his hand.

"Yes Mai?" Ryushi answered happy to be able to be in a relationship with such a wonderful woman as Mai.

"Would you made going somewhere with me? I don't think I can do it alone, but I really need to go there." Mai told him sincerely.

"Where?" He asked her quizzingly.

"To my old work place. I haven't been there for five years, every since the boss had left. But recently he's come back, and it appears as if he's opened the business again." Mai told him somewhat said.

"Sure Mai. Anything for you." Ryushi said as he let Mai guide him to SPR.

"You use to work here? Is this place why you don't want anything to do with spirits or Parapsychology?" Ryushi asked her concerned. Mai simply nodded as she opened the door to the old office. She wasn't sure what to expect on the other side of the door or how she was going to handle it. Ryushi saw the distress she was in and turned her into a hug to show his affection and support for her. They stayed like that for a few moments before Mai felt like she had enough control to take on the world and she turned the knob to her old office while gripping Ryushi's hand for extra support. However once the door was opened nobody was in the main lobby. Mai walked in feeling nostalgia and pain slowly make their way through her. She squeezed Ryushi's hand once more as she checked to make sure her powers were hidden from everything around and that her mental barrier was up. As Ryushi walked in behind her Mai saw a small white light come towards her from Lin's office. She assumed it was one of his shiki and ignored it as she dragged Ryushi over to Naru's office door. Taking a few breaths outside of his door she composed herself once more to face that narcissistic jerk. Slowly she raised her hand that wasn't holding onto Ryushi's and she knocked three times awaiting him to tell her to enter.

"Come in." Naru said to the door after no one entered after knocking. Mai walked in dragging Ryushi along with her.

"Shibuya-san." Mai said as Ryushi closed the door behind him unsure of what to do since the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a spoon.

"Mai." Was Naru's simple reply after he noted that she was holding hands with the guy who came in with her. No words passed after that between the two and Ryushi and Mai both noted that the atmosphere in the room had steadily decreased a few degrees.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you're on the edge of your seat and will review! (It's a really good way to vent, you'll feel better~) Please Review/Follow/Favorite! Ps - I'll update sooner than next month if I get more than 10 reviews!**


	7. Changing for Better or Worse?

**A?N: So...Here's the next chapter! I'll still be posting one in April, this is just a bonus one in celebration of my Birthday today! I hope that everything is going well and I'll probably update again around the 14th... Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Ryushi wasn't sure what had caused the overly intense atmosphere but he knew his girlfriend need his help. He didn't want to say anything for fear as to what might happen so he opted in giving Mai's hand a reassuring squeeze. Mai was grateful for her relationship with Ryushi at that moment.

"I would like to accept your offer to work for you again Shibuya-san. However, I won't be of any help. I don't have any powers anymore, of any kind. But I'll only come back on one condition." Mai said more confident thanks to Ryushi.

"What?" Naru asked irritation in his voice.

"My boyfriend Ryushi comes on all of our cases. He doesn't need to be paid." Mai said deciding this for him before even asking to make sure that it's alright with him. At this revelation Naru lost more control over his powers and the temperature in the room dropped another twenty degrees. Ryushi's eyes widened slightly only because he didn't want to disturb the two of them. He wasn't sure what was freaking out his girlfriend so much but he would do anything for her even if they only met almost a week ago.

"Why?" Naru asked clearly displeased.

"I need him as support. Ever since you left I haven't been able to use any of my abilities and I'm not sure if I can handle working like that again without Ryushi next to me." Mai told Naru.

"Fine. You start tomorrow." Naru told her indicating to leave the room. Mai was satisfied and left with Ryushi behind her. Once the door was closed she turned to Ryushi and hugged him.

"Thank you Ryu." Mai said against his chest. They stayed like that for a while until they heard a soft cough from the other side of the room.

"Hey Lin" Mai said after jumping away from their embrace with a flush. When she looked up she caught sight of his shiki before looking at him. It was only for a second so she hoped that Lin didn't notice. Ryushi however still wasn't sure about what was going on.

"It's nice to make you're acquaintance, my name is Arishima Ryushi." Ryushi introduced himself to the man named Lin.

"Lin Koujo." Lin replied bowing before looking back at Mai. He knew she came to visit thanks to his Shiki when she entered the office area without knocking. He was concerned because if it was one of the irregulars they would definitely make their presence known. However, when Mai noticed him just now he thought he saw her look at his Shiki just then, but it was probably just his imagination her powers would have to have grown got expectantly.

"I came to see Naru about getting my old job back." Mai informed the stoic man. Lin gave a nod watching her, waiting to see if she'll show signs of seeing his Shiki again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lin!" Mai said forcefully happy as she pulled Ryushi along with her again trying to leave the office. However she didn't fool anyone with the force happiness in her voice. Lin didn't say another word as the two left and instead had decided to check up on Naru. Lin knocked once as he entered Naru's office.

"You need to calm down Noll." Lin simply said.

"I know. It's just when she finally comes to get her old job back she brings her boyfriend." Naru calmly states as he puts his powers under wrap.

"Have you found out anything about 'Ai'?" Naru asks after a few seconds had passed.

"Nothing new. I did find a new case however. The client agreed to come over to discuss the details tomorrow." Lin told him. With that the two were done talking and went about their work silently.

On the other hand Mai felt like she needed to explain somewhat what had happened at the office with Ryushi so she took him to a nearby park that was eampty.

"You're probably wondering what had happened, huh?" Mai commented as she sat down on a bench.

"Well it seemed to me that you and that Shibuya guy didn't get along so well back there. Wait! Is he you're Ex? " Ryushi asked scared of Mai's answer.

"No. Remember how I told you that I want nothing to do with spirits or Parapsychology?" Mai asked after giggling over Ryushi's question. The question itself wasn't what made her laugh, but it was the way he had asked that she thought was funny.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me. Especially since your PK is so powerful." Ryushi confessed.

"It wasn't this powerful before. Five years ago I worked at Shibuya Psychic Research. It was a happy time back then." Mai said solemnly

"What happened that made you change so much then Mai?" Ryushi asked knowing that the topic seemed hard for her to talk about.

"Shibuya-san had to leave the country on family matters, and before he left I confessed my feelings for him." Mai told him as she leaned into him. Ryushi could tell that she wanted to say more on the matter so he waited for her to continue as he wrapped an arm around her.

"At the time everyone I worked with agreed to stay in contact with each other even after he left and closed the office. And we did for a little while. It's just people grow apart when everyone's busy with their lives. And Shibuya-san had said he would return after a few months, but never did until almost a week ago." Mai said summing up her whole tragedy.

"Is that why you agreed to date me?" Ryushi asked somewhat curious.

"No. I really do think you're amazing Ryu." Mai said snuggled closer to him. Ryushi was glad about her answer and kissed the top of her head.

"And I am sorry about making you come to all of the cases. I hope you don't mind. But you know I'm thinking it as payback for how you asked me out for our first date, and about what you did then." Mai told him looking up at him.

"It's fine. I'll just take some time off from work. After all you mean a lot to me Mai so if you need me there I'll be there. Promise." Ryushi told her lovingly. Mai had nodded her head against him in response which made him smile. They stayed there like that for what was probably hours before Ryushi realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his apartment which wasn't that far. He lived relatively close to the park to where he could see the park from his apartment. Once inside he gently placed her on his couch and started to make her some tea for when she woke up. He sat next to her stroking her hair while watching her sleep truly happy that he was able to ask this beauty to become his girlfriend.

When Mai finally woke up she instantly realized that she was in a foreign place and couldn't remember how she got there, but when she saw that Ryushi fell asleep while looking after her she instantly relaxed. She smiled at how his expressions would change every now and then while he was asleep. After some time she managed to get off of his couch without disturbing him and looked around his apartment. It wasn't as small as her's. The bedroom was separated and the kitchen seemed a little bigger. When she found the cup of tea he made her she felt happiness go through her. It had been quite some time since she felt like she could belong somewhere. Mai started to look around for supplies for coffee when she realized her situation. Her face flushed thinking about how much of a couple thing she was doing; it truly made her happy. After finally starting the coffee she returned to the living room to find Ryushi still soundly asleep. She knew that she was keeping a lot of secrets from him and he was probably keeping some from her too, since they did just recently start dating. Mai waited for a while for him to wake up while watching him sleep. He seemed to be too peaceful to wake up. When Mai finally got a look at the time she realized that she needed to go home soon in order to get ready for school for the day. Somehow she wasted almost an entire day being with Ryushi. Mai wrote a note next to the cup of coffee she left him sitting on his coffee table in front of him. It simply stated how she'll call him later and her thanking him for the tea and visit.

After school Mai gave a quick call to Ryushi and they chatted as she went to her job at the Maid cafe to give notice of her quitting. Since she'll be working at SPR again she really wouldn't be able to put anytime in working at the cafe. Mai quickly made her way to the manager not bothering with greeting her co-workers.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I can't work here anymore." Mai told her manager.

"Why not Mai-chan? I thought you liked working here." her manager replied back worried.

"I really do, it's just with school right now, and I recently got a different job with friends I haven't seen in a long time." Mai told her manager.

"I just simply don't have anytime to keep working here. But I promise if I ever need a job again I'll come straight here looking for one." Mai continued.

"Alright. If that's what you truly want. I'll send you're next paycheck to your address then. Come by and talk sometime though okay?" Asked her manager. Mai smiled, she really did like working here at the cafe.

"I will. Thank you for understanding." Mai told them as she went and collected her things from the back and left the cafe. Once out of the cafe Mai checked the time and was alarmed because she'll have to report in to SPR in a few minutes so she hurried there so that Naru wouldn't tease her.

"Tea." Naru said as he heard the brunette girl enter.

"I know Naru." Mai replied back as she hurried to boil the water. As she was completing the task she could hear somebody else in the main area and decided to make an extra cup for them.

* * *

 **A/N: So...She's working with them again! I hope you liked this chapter! Lot's more drama to come in the upcoming chapters for sure! Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**

 **QTZLCTL:** Thank you very much for the review. I can understand how the chapters are shorter than most Fics for Ghost Hunt on this website, but this Fic has the longest chapters of any fic I have on here, so I am trying. I do know it'll cost me some readers since my upload speed is monthly with these short chapters and everything but it's better than every two months! (which was the original speed...) I am kinda rushing the characters a little I guess...I'll try fixing that in later chapters! Please tell me if it gets better then! I'm glad you like my story and there are some developments that are surprises to come! I just get so excited when writing this fic that I just rush it I guess... Sorry. Please leave another Review!


	8. Connecting Pieces

**A/N: So, update on my life since last month...I'm in a relationship now... :) Which makes me really happy. They're really nice too. So! Here's a Fanfic update as well, like promised! I hope that you all will like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

When Mai finished making the tea she brought them all out on a tray and set one in front of Naru, Lin, and the client and stood slightly behind Naru with the tray against her stomach.

"What is you're name and occupation?" Naru asked the client.

"My name is Kawasaki Namiko. I work as a CEO of a moving company." Kawasaki answered.

"Why are you here?" Naru asked next which made Mai give him a dirty look for being rude.

"I think my Villa in the mountains is haunted. Can you please help me?" Kawasaki asked clearly afraid.

"What reason do you believe that it's haunted Kawasaki-san?" Naru asked her needing more details about the haunting.

"I've been hearing a song being sung whenever I was there a few days ago, there was banging on the walls, and I hear footsteps all throughout the place. I was there by myself, and I checked to make sure nobody came in multiple times a day. And, on the last day I was there the third story bathroom faucets turned on by themselves and I couldn't get the water to turn off. It flooded the entire hallway with water that looked like blood." Kawasaki described for Naru. Lin kept typing ever so diligently whereas Mai knew that this was the case she had in her vision.

"Thank you Kawasaki-san. We will be taking your case. We will need three rooms available. One for our base and two for our sleeping arrangements. Please leave you're information and address of the villa with my assistant Mai, and we will arrive in three days." Naru instructed as he stood up.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Kawasaki gleefully said as Naru went into his office. Mai took the woman's information before she cleaned the tea cups left over. The rest of the day was mostly slow with Naru asking for tea almost every half hour. Mai returned home and fixed herself some dinner. As she was eating Mai completed some more of her school work before she took a shower and went to bed. The next day after school Mai sent Ryushi a text telling him that he'll need a week's worth of clothes packed in two days for a case that she's going on. He sent a text back saying that he's ready for anything as long as she's with him and Mai smiled warmly. She really liked being in a relationship with Ryushi.

While Mai was packing up the van so that they could leave she was wondering where Ryushi was since he still hadn't shown up. Just as Mai stepped aside to call him he walked right around the corner.

"Worried I wouldn't show?" Ryushi whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Yes." Mai answered weakly with a blush on on her face.

"Can you help me pack up the van, Ryu?" Mai asked trying to hide her blush by turning away.

"No problem." Ryushi answered her with a smile of satisfaction on his face. With Ryushi's help Mai managed to stock the van relatively fast for once. Afterwards Mai led him up to the office to await orders from Naru.

"Lin is Shibuya-san's assistant. He watches over the monitors and sound tracks and also types up the reports." Mai informed Ryushi as she sat down on the sofa.

"Hhhmmmm." Was his reply as he sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not sure who's going to be on the case. Five years ago their were some irregulars that helped out on cases. A monk named Takigawa Hosho, a self proclaimed shrine maiden Matsuzaki Ayako, a catholic priest John Brown, and finally Hara Masako. She doesn't need an introduction for you." Mai whispered the last part to him. Ryushi was glad that she was informing him about the company.

"Mai." Naru said as he stepped out of his office at the same time as Lin. Mai got off the couch and gestured for Ryu too. All four of them got in the van and that's how this case filled with drama began.

Mai sat in between monitors and supplies and Ryushi much to Naru's displeasure. During the ride Mai was able to talk with Ryushi most of the time instead of being ignored by Naru like in the past. Naru continued to read a folder that he brought with him while trying to ignore Mai flirting with her boyfriend behind him while Lin made sure to keep watch on the road and his charge. Almost an hour before they arrived Mai fell asleep while resting her head on Ryushi's shoulder.

"Um, I think this might be a little late but, my name is Arishima Ryushi. It's nice to meet you're acquaintance Shibuya-san." Ryushi said trying to smooth things over with the quiet man while he brushed Mai's hair in her sleep.

"Shibuya Kazuya." Was Naru's simple reply as he continued reading.

"Have you been working with spirits long?" Ryushi asked unfazed by the man's cold attitude towards him.

"I am reading and would like some silence to continue." Naru told him as his tone got colder. Ryushu gave up at that and then concentrated on the woman sleeping next to him she seemed to be having a bad dream.

Mai woke up in the house she had seen before where everyone had died or disappeared. She could hear a song being sung but she couldn't make out the lyrics. Wondering what they were she started to look for the person singing them in an effort to figure them out. She wandered around searching room to room for what seemed like forever until she made it to the third floor. For some reason she could instantly feel that the singer was on this floor suddenly. Carefully Mai started walking down the hallway when she heard something different than the singing.

"I! Ai! MAI!" Ryushi called as they came to a stop at the villa. Mai's eyes fluttered open to find Ryushi looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay Mai?" He asked as he helped her out of the van.

"Yeah. Thanks Ryu." Mai said grateful for his presence. Ryushi wasn't sure he could trust her because she seemed to be having a bad dream while sleeping in the car.

"Was it a bad dream? You're sweating all over." Ryushi pointed out. Mai nodded her head pushing the dream into the back of her mind and making sure to put up mental barriers for herself as well as shielding her powers from view.

"I don't remember anymore." Mai said with a weak laugh. Ryushi pulled her into a hug unable to do more for her. He knew she needed some emotional help at the moment but was unable to give it to her.

"Mai it's time to work, not to dradle." Naru said coldly indicating for her to follow inside with him and Lin. Mai stepped away from Ryushi as he took a step away from her both blushing. Mai turned and followed Naru to the front door. Naru knocked waiting for the client to answer. When she did answer the door she greeted them and asked them to follow her to the rooms they asked her to prepare.

'It seems like I was right. This is that case.' Mai thought as she got a good look at the villa realizing it was the exact same one from her visions/dreams. When Mai crossed the threshold of the front entrance she could instantly smell blood more pungent than in the Urado case. As Mai swayed from the smell she felt like she was being drenched in blood. Ryushi immediately noticed how Mai wasn't' feeling well and caught her when she passed out. Naru turned at the sound of Ryushi trying his best not to fall as well and noticed that Mai fell unconscious.

"Lin." Naru said concern laced in his voice as he started walking back towards the couple. Lin stopped and turned back at Naru's tone when he said his name. Once both of the men came closer to Ryushi and Mai, Ryushi had somehow managed to get Mai in his arms bridal style. At this they all walked to the room meant for the girls guided by Kawasaki-san. Ryushi tenderly laid her down on one of the beds provided before sitting next to her.

"You can go on ahead. I'd like to stay here and watch over her." Ryushi told them with concern etched into his face.

"Very well. Kawasaki-san, can you show us the rest of the place before we start unpacking?" Naru asked once he was able to get his concern for the young woman under control. Just as Naru was about to follow the client he saw Ryushi give Mai's head a kiss.

"Naru." Lin warned once more and most certainly not the last time for this case. He could see the displeasure in Naru's attitude and wanted to make sure the young man wouldn't do something that'll result in two or more people going to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review your thoughts and frustrations! I would love to read them! (IT would make me happier meaning more chapters!) So, Review/Follow/Favorite! (And have a Great month! See you next time!)**


	9. Introductions

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've had a crazy time over the past month! From finals, to packing, to moving back home for the summer, and now I'm job hunting! I just can't seem to get a good break...IT's alright though. I'm actually feeling pretty restless to be honest. I can't seem to find anything interesting unless it's with other people...I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

After Naru was done with the general walk through he and Lin both started unpacking the van. By the time all of the monitors were set up on the racks Mai walked into base followed by Ryushi.

"Tea." was Naru's greeting once the door was closed.

"Yes sir. Come on Ryu. I'm going to need you're help not getting lost." Mai said as she walked back outside of the room while dragging Ryushi along with her. When Mai returned to the base finally with Ryushi's help Ayako and Monk were in the base. They didn't see her until she place Naru's tea next to him and entirely overlooking Ryushi.

"Mai! I'm glad to see you on a case again!" Monk said as he walked over to her and slapped her back. Mai huffed from the sheer force he had used.

"Don't hurt her!" Ayako yelled at monk as she hit him on the head just like old times.

"It is good to see you again though Mai." Ayako said turning to the younger woman.

"It's nice to see the two of you again too." Mai replied with a false smile as she turned and stood next to Ryushi for comfort.

"Mai. Are you feeling okay?" Ryushi asked Mai concerned.

"Yeah." Mai simply answered as she lend in on him. Ayako and monk were both surprised at the young woman's actions, especially since it hinted at her being relatively close with this new guy.

"What do you mean by 'Okay'? Did a ghost hurt you again Mai?" Ayako asked wanting to look over Mai to make sure that she didn't have any injuries.

"No. I just feel a bit weak. That's all. There's no reason to worry Ayako." Mai told the older woman.

"If that's all we should start setting up." Naru said interrupting their conversation.

"There'll be plenty of time to catch up later. Mai I want you to set up cameras and microphones with you're boyfriend. Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san will do a walkthrough to see if they can sense anything." Naru ordered. However both monk and Ayako were surprised to find out that the mystery man next to Mai was in fact her boyfriend. They were about to ask her about him when the two of them left carrying supplies to the directed rooms, Mai had even thought to take a thermometer and clipboard with her. As Mai had Ryushi take the temperatures she set up the cameras and mics. Things were going okay until she felt a presence behind her on the last camera. Mai knew she had to ignore it and do whatever it wanted or else Naru would know about her powers, and she couldn't let that happen. Her instincts told her something bad would happen if he did know. Ryushi could tell something wasn't quite right with Mai. It seemed like she was preparing for an attack of some sorts.

"Mai, is everything alright?" Ryushi asked as he started to cross the room to hug her.

"Yes. Thank you for asking though Ryu." Mai told him as the thermometer beeped signaling it was complete.

"You need to hurry and get the reading Ryu." Mai said with a kind smile making him retreat back to where he was. Just as Ryushi turned his back to her the ghost appeared right behind Mai.

"You shouldn't be here." Mai heard behind her as something sharp suddenly went through her abdomen. Mai cried out in pain as Monk ran into the room and started to perform an exorcism making the ghost disappear. Ryushi ran to Mai as he could see blood starting to appear on her shirt. He quickly grabbed her bridal style and wasn't sure what to do next.

"Take her to the girls room!" Ayako yelled behind monk.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?!" Ryushi yelled frightened for Mai's life as he held her close to him.

"I'm fine Ryu. She's a doctor, it'll be okay. Just put me down on the bed from before." Mai told him calmly with a pained voice. Ryushi was concerned for her and did as she told. As he placed her down on the bed Ayako was making sure anyone else wasn't coming into the room so that she could do a proper examination.

"Alright. Please leave us alone for a little bit." Ayako said to Ryushi as Mai laid on the bed now.

"I'm not leaving her." Ryushi claimed with all of his confidence.

"I need to take her shirt off to see the instant of the wound. So, I know you're worried and all, but please leave. I'll take care of her." Ayako told the young man hastily. She needed to treat the wound as soon as possible so that Mai wouldn't lose too much blood.

"It's fine if I keep my eyes closed right?" Ryushi asked Mai while looking at Ayako.

"Eyes closed." Mai confirmed holding up a hand weakly indicating for him to hold it. Ayako huffed and let the two hold hands with him squeezing his eyes closed. She couldn't do much since she was pressed for time after all. She grabbed her medical kit and started treating Mai's wound.

Back in base the three men present were worried about the young woman. However, Naru was also concerned about the fact that her boyfriend was still in the room while nobody else could enter.

"Noll." Lin warned him once more as a few degrees dropped in the room. Naru didn't reply and monk had mentally laughed at the young man's situation.

"So, she has a boyfriend, huh?" Monk asked trying his best to change the atmosphere but not knowing what to talk about.

"That one's obvious." Naru answered the man as he got his powers somewhat under control. Monk feeling the tense atmosphere increase around Naru decided to change the topic.

"Lin, how did you know something was behind Mai?" Monk asked the quiet man going away from the topic of Ryushi.

"I've had one of my shiki watch her since she woke up after passing out earlier." Lin said as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT?! She passed out earlier and you didn't think to send me or Ayako to set up with her Naru!?" Monk yelled at the young man. He honestly didn't know what was going on in Naru's head most of the time.

"It was a foolish mistake that will not be repeated. Lin contact Father Brown." Naru said with a serious tone. The rest of the time waiting was spent quietly after that.

"Alright. She's fine somehow. I managed to stop the bleeding and she seems to be in not that much pain. Although I would recommend that she gets a doctor to check her within a few days." Ayako said as she walked into base by herself.

"How come you're not watching over her?" Naru said coldly.

"It's fine. I gave her and Ryushi a charm before I came back here." Ayako told Naru with a knowing tone.

"Who's Ryushi?" Monk asked lost at the sudden unfamiliar name.

"Mai's boyfriend." Ayako and Naru both said at the same time as if it was obvious.

"Where is he now?" Monk asked Ayako.

"He's with Mai. They seem to be pretty close." Ayako said as she sat down.

"Matsuzaki-san. Make charms for everyone else as well. I don't want anymore incidences happening. Father Brown should be coming as well so make one extra." Naru ordered her.

"You truly haven't changed have you Naru?" Ayako said begrudgingly as she got back up to do as he said.

"Mai, are you feeling better?" Ryushi asked her as he sat next to her on the bed still.

"Yeah. I'll be able to walk around in about an hour or so. Thank you Ryu for helping me." Mai said as he looked at him. Ayako had ordered her not to sit up in the bed because it would strain her wound. Ryushi lovingly caressed her face not sure how to help relieve her pain more.

"What did that voice mean that you shouldn't be here Mai?" Ryushi whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I can't answer that right now. Just trust me okay? I'll be fine. But you can't tell anyone about that either. Promise me Ryu and I'll promise I'll answer some of you're questions after this case." Mai whispered back cautious of Lin's shiki in the room. She had noticed it following her around after she woke up from passing out earlier but couldn't do anything but be cautious. She knew if she made the wrong move Lin would know everything.

"As long as you are fine, then I'll do anything you want of me." Ryushi answered lovingly as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Mai smiled at him and they continued to talk pretty much about nothing. After an hour or so Mai felt good enough to walk around and convinced Ryu to help her to base.

"Go back." Mai heard just as Ryu was going to go around the corner where the base was located. The door to base was just around the corner and if she screamed she knew everyone would hear her, but she also could sense something bad was going to happen to Ryu if he stepped out of her sight for a second. Mai hurriedly slammed herself into Ryu catching him off guard which made both fall to the floor. The crash was loud enough to where everyone in base got up to see what had happened, except Lin of course.

"Eheheheheheheh. I tripped by accident. I'm sorry Ryu did I hurt you?" Mai asked with an apologetic look on her face while still staying on top of his chest where she had fallen. Ryu looked at her for a second before answering her which made Mai concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine Mai." Ryushi answered as he got up helping Mai out as well.

"Looks like you're still an idiot Mai." Naru said as he turned and sat back down in his seat.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little humor there at the end right? I hope this chapter was worth it and please don't forget to REVIEW, Follow, and Favorite!**


	10. Added Stress

**A/N: So, here's the chapter! I really hope the month wait was worth it this time...I'm back home now and all from college, but I still haven't found a job yet...Life sucks. I need money.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"Well excuse me for not changing! You idiot scientist!" Mai yelled back at Naru as she walked into base with Ryushi's help. As Ryushi helped Mai to a seat he didn't miss the fleeting smile that crossed Naru's face. Ryushi then decided that he did not like Kazuya Shibuya. As Ayako went to make sure that Mai didn't open any of her wounds when she fell Monk looked over Ryushi with a discerning eye.

"You shouldn't be up and walking around Mai!" Ayako told the young woman upset that Mai was already up and moving.

"I'm fine. There's no reason to worry." Mai said trying her best to make Ayako calm down.

"So you're Mai's boyfriend." Monk said rather than asked.

"Monk! Don't say it like that!" Mai yelled at him embarrassed that he directly confronted Ryushi.

"What?! I'm curious! I haven't seen you for about 4 and a half years and now I find out you have a boyfriend!" Monk exclaimed at the young woman making her blush even more. Ryushi saw how much she was blushing and started laughing.

"It's not funny Ryu." Mai softly said while pouting.

"It's fine Mai. I can handle his questions. Although I'm not sure if you'll survive with the amount of blushing you're doing right now." Ryushi teasingly told Mai which only proved to make her blush even more.

"My name's Arishima Ryushi. It's nice to make you're acquaintance Takagawa-san." Ryushi politely said remembering his name from Mai's introductions of everyone she use to work with.

"What! How do you know my name! Are you Clairvoyant?" Monk asked half expecting the man to say he was. Mai and Ryushi laughed then at Monk seriousness of the question.

"No. Mai told me about everyone and I took a guess since she called you 'Monk'." Ryushi said with a smile still on his face.

"That's not much of a guess Ryu." Mai said as she hit him lightly on the shoulder. He was once again right next to her.

"Oh. Well I don't mean to be rude but, then why are you here?" Monk asked Ryushi. At this question Naru closed his little black booklet making the conversation come to a close. Monk winced noticing he asked a wrong question again.

"Lin what did Father Brown say?" Naru asked with a bit of a harsh tone.

"He said he'll be on his way over. It might take him a few more hours before he arrives." Lin answered.

"Very well. Who took the temperature readings?" Nary then asked looking expectantly at the couple in the room.

"I did. Mai wanted to make sure she did the cameras correctly." Ryushi answered.

"What happened to the reading in the last room?" Naru then asked.

"I might have not written it. I was concerned with Mai's injury at the time." Ryushi answered him starting to get defensive.

"That's no excuse for insolence. Do it again. It's crucial to have all of the rooms done." Naru said coldly as Mai looked away from his direction and dug her hand into Ryushi's shirt some.

"Hey! Do you even care that Mai got hurt by a ghost at that time?! I'm not going to do as you say. I don't work for you!" Ryushi started to yell at Naru for his insensitive attitude.

"It's fine Ryu. He's always like that." Mai said reassuringly with a smile on her face.

"Very well. Takigawa, redo the temperature readings with Matsuzaki-san then." Naru commented with an icy tone. Monk and Ayako both left hesitantly not wanting to make Naru any more angry than he already was. Monk and Ayako both hurried with the readings not wanting to leave Mai, Ryushi, and Naru all in the same room without some supervision, Lin didn't really count since he's more concerned with Naru. When they returned Naru was facing the monitors and Mai was sitting on Ryushi's lap.

"Here Naru-bou. We're done with the readings." Monk said passing the chart over to him. Ayako sat down across from the couple as Mai moved off of Ryu's lap. He had been checking her wound while the two of them weren't in the room.

"Nobody should be alone in this case. Always stay in pairs, and with someone who can give you protection. Mai that means you need to be with Takigawa or Father Brown, after he arrives, when you're not in base. Arishima-san that goes for you too." Naru promptly said after glancing over the new readings.

"Oh, and Mai tea." Naru ordered before looking over some more papers. Mai dutifully got up to go make tea.

"Who wants to go with me to make our tea additive, narcissistic boss his dear tea?" Mai asked Monk and Ayako.

"I'll go with you Mai." Monk said as she stood up. He was worried about the young woman. As the two walked out of the room Ryushi stared longingly at his girlfriend wanting to be with her while she is in pain.

"So, how have you been doing Mai?" Monk asked as he entered the Kitchen area.

"I'm doing okay. How about you Monk?" Mai asked back as she went looking for a teapot to boil the water with.

"It's going alright. The band's become more popular since last year and were going on a tour soon." Monk told her as he waited off to the side. They continued to chat while Mai made coffee for Ryushi and tea for everyone else. Once it was all made Monk carried the tray back into base followed by Mai. Mai immediately carried her tea and the cup of coffee over to Ryushi as Monk passed out the rest of the cups to everyone. When John finally arrived nothing new had happened. Naru had briefed him of the case and how Mai and Ryushi are not to be left alone.

"Is it okay for me to go to bed? I'm getting really tired." Ryushi asked Naru from across the room.

"I'll go with him Naru-bou. Let's go kid." Monk said tiredly as he walked out of the room with the younger man following behind him. Naru had only looked up from his work for a brief moment before he continued whatever it was he was doing.

"So, John. How've you been?" Mai asked with a kind smile. John simply looked at her for a moment considering his answer.

"I've been doing okay Mai. How are you?" John asked the young woman.

"It's getting better. I'm doing really well in college, keeping my grades up and stuff. And my boyfriend Ryu is really great." Mai said not wanting to delve further, however John's eyes widened at her last comment. He was not expecting her to say that last bit, although Naru did cringe at the mention of her being in a relationship.

"Do you mean the guy who just left with Takigawa-san?" John asked curious.

"Yes." Mai simply answered as she blushed.

"Mai, tea." Naru ordered from where he was. Mai huffed and had John to go with her. After Mai handed him his tea she decided to go to sleep with Ayako.

"Ayako, would you like to go back to the room with me?" Mai asked the woman.

"Sure. I can use some sleep right about now." Ayako said tiredly as she and Mai walked out of the room. As soon as Mai's head hit the pillow she instantly relaxed and fell asleep.

Opening her eyes, she could tell that it was going to be one of _those_ dreams. Mai huffed and waited to see what would happen. As Mai stood their somewhere in the villa she started to hear that song again. She still couldn't hear the lyrics but she thought that she was finally able to hear where it was coming from. Mai started walking in the direction of where the song originated from when suddenly she was blocked by something. She couldn't leave the third floor for some reason. Mai turned around and started to look into the different rooms. She wasn't really sure why she did it but she felt the need to. As Mai walked into the bedroom next to the third story bathroom she felt as if somebody was behind her. As she turned around to look at the person though the door slammed shut with no hope for opening it. Mai's face lost some of it's color as she realized what was about to happen. The figure that had been watching her started slowly approaching.

"You shouldn't be here." It said as he lifted his arms. Mai immediately darted to the other side of the room and started to concentrate on leaving the vision. Just as the ghost was about to attack her Mai had succeeded, however she threw herself into a different one. This one Mai seeing a vision of the past where she was a part of it. She was a young woman that was being brutally killed by a man. Mai figured out that he was her husband and that he was being possessed by the spirit that had attacked her before. Mai woke up with a start as the woman was finally able to die. She sat up panting with pain all over her body. It seemed like she had been connected to the dream too strongly again. Mai got up and washed away all of the fresh blood in the shower and bandaged herself up.

Ryushi got up and left the room. He hadn't been able to sleep even though he was extremely tired, so he was going to go talk with Mai for a little bit and make sure that she was alright. As he walked down the corridor Ryushi disappeared from the cameras around. This was the start of when the case took a bad turn.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been getting lots of love for Ryushi, and I can totally relate. Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge MaixNaru shipper, but Ryushi's just so lovable at times. Although, I would love to know why all of you support him...Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/REVIEW!**

Guest: Thank you for the complement! Here's chapter 10, and I'll see you next month!


	11. Old Scars

**A/N: Hey...So, good news for now...I have a job finally! It's pretty decent but I was in such great debt (and still am) that I haven't really kept a paycheck to myself just yet. Wish me luck on that. Sorry I'm late with this update...I wanted to wait until it was Friday to post it but then things got busy... I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

 **Disclosure** **: I do not own the rights to Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Mai returned to base after concealing most of her new wounds. Some were on her face which she couldn't very well hide she just hoped that she would be able to dismiss the questions easily.

As Mai entered base she found only Lin and Naru. Not saying a word she sat down and started prepping herself for the day ahead. A few hours had passed until Ayako and John appeared in the base and they sat down near her and made light conversation.

"How come nobody woke me? I'm the last one to get up for once." Monk whined as he entered the base.

"Where's Ryushi then?" Mai asked concerned that he wasn't in the base and Monk had just stated that no one was in the Men's bedroom. Mai got up and started looking at the videos.

"What? He's not around here? No one was in the room when I woke up." Monk said confused.

"I didn't see him when I awok." John added in.

"Naru! We need to find him fast!" Mai practically yelled as she started having a panic attack when she couldn't find him on any of the monitors. Naru's eyes widened enough for even a regular person to know that he was surprised at the use of his nickname she had given him.

"Calm down." Naru simply said next to her in his unemotional voice.

"Lin. Check last night's data and video for him." Naru said as he dragged Mai away from the monitors.

"Takagawa and Father Brown, do a search of the house immediately." Naru told the pair. They both nodded after sending worried glances at the petite young woman.

"Matsuzaki-san. Take care of Mai." Naru said in a softer tone than usual as he guided Mai over to her. Once he was sure that Mai was going to stay there he returned back to the monitors.

"Lin?" Naru asked.

"I'm still looking. It would be easier to look if we had a more specific time range." LLin said as he continued looking for Ryushi.

"Ryu, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry." Mai mumbled to herself as Ayako held her close.

"It's going to be okay Mai. It's not you're fault. Don't worry. It's alright." Ayako kept repeating softly in response to the young woman's mumbles.

"Naru!" Lin called indicating that he found something. Naru immediately turned to the laptop that Lin was using. Naru watched the video as he saw Ryushi step out of the room and start walking down the hallway, however when he rounds the corner he's gone. There wasn't a sign of where he had left to or where he was taken.

"There's an audio file too." Lin told him. Naru nodded his head as he grabbed the headphones and listened in one ear.

"Leave." a crackly, angry, man's voice was heard as Naru turned to look at his assistant. She was panicking about her boyfriend and all he had done so far was discovered when he had disappeared. Naru walked back over to Mai after handing the headphones to Lin. He bent down some so that he was closer to her current height. He looked at her intently while his face became softer.

"He's fine Mai. I'll make sure of it. I promise." Naru told her with more emotion in his voice, than even he thought was impossible, with a caring hand caressing her face to wipe a tear away.

Mai turned to him out of amazement. She knew he couldn't possibly know if Ryushi was okay or not, but for some reason she felt like she could believe in his words. Mai nodded with Naru's hand still on her face and she thought that for a second she saw Naru smile at her. Actually smile. Mai looked on as amazement as he drew back and continued making an effort to find her boyfriend. Monk and John returned with seat all over their faces and slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find him." Monk told everyone solemnly. John simply nodded his head as they both walked into the room. Mai started to hum a song to distract herself from the situation. It was getting bad really fast and she really didn't want Naru to find out about her powers, but if it meant saving Ryu, she just might.

"Nobody leaves the base. That's a direct order. Matsuzaki-san, make some more charms for everyone. I want to be sure that everyone here has one on them. Takagawa, put a barrier up around the base. We are to keep ourselves safe for the meantime until I can figure out how to get the spirit to relinquish Arishima-san with everyone's safety." Naru said sternly mostly to the devastated brunette . He had to make sure that she was safe, especially since she doesn't have her powers anymore. He cared for her far too much, and he knew it. Mai huddled closer to Ayako feeling hopeless in the situation. Ayako made more charms for everyone and Mai pretended to put it in her back pocket while still sitting, however she instead stuck it in between the bottom cushions making sure it wouldn't show. She would have to get out somehow or make Lin's shiki unable to detect her in order for her to be able to help Ryushi.

"Lin. Check over the audio files we've recorded up to now and see if you can find the same voice." Naru directed looking over the floor plans for the estate. Mai continued to think of a way of getting away from the rest of the team as the others silently made sure she was doing okay. She seemed better than she was earlier and that was a big relief to everyone else in the room. Although as Mai continued to think she was humming along as well.

"Mai. Where did you hear that song?" Lin asked suddenly after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Mai asked the stoic Chinese man.

"It's a similar tune to the one found on the recordings." Lin said.

"Mai." Naru sternly said unsure if she had lied to him about her not having powers.

"I think my mother used to sing it. I'm not sure though. I don't know the lyrics." Mai said trying to cover for the fact that she heard it from the ghost in this villa. Naru stared suspiciously at Mai not entirely believing what she had just told them.

"Are you sure it not just you're powers, idiot?" Naru asked trying to get her riled up to get her off guard.

"I told you that I don't have any powers!" Mai yelled at Naru as she stood up to confront him on the subject. She was constantly aware of Lin and made sure that she kept her powers in check.

"I'm not even sure if someone with you're low intellect would know if they had any or not to begin with." Naru calmly said. Mai was upset at the fact that just a few minutes before he had been consoling her and now he was making fun of her while Ryushi might be dying. Everyone else watched in shock as the young woman was becoming extremely mad until suddenly she froze.

"Gene was right. You are an idiot scientist." Mai said before she ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. She made sure to block the door the best she could before she ran to the third story. As she had been running away from the base she could hear Lin whistle for his shiki. As she stood on the third story hallway she could sense everyone watching her from the monitors while Lin's shiki were beside her. She slowly made her way to the bathroom conscious of Lin's shiki next to her. She opened the door with anticipation of what was to come.

"You shouldn't be hear." the voice told her once more. Mai started to take slow measured steps within the room as she heard everyone coming up the stairs behind her.

"Go." a different voice told Mai near her left ear. Just as Mai was about to wonder if that was a warning or a sign of help she could feel Lin's shiki being blocked from seeing her. Grateful Mai released some of her PK to turn the camera off and to make sure that the others couldn't come any closer to her. As she made her way to the center of the room Mai could feel an ominous feeling settle behind her and just as she was about to turn around a hand was placed on her back causing her to black out. The last thought through her mind was a PK attack to Naru to make him pass out. She knew if he was left alone he would try and use his PK and she especially couldn't let that happen since it could result in his death. She was finally able to see him after so long after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So...what are you're thoughts about this development? Do you like how the story is going or not? Please review/follow/favorite! (Mostly review)**


	12. Heartfelt Reunion

**A/N: Hey...Sorry I'm a little late...I finally got a job a few weeks back and now I have to start packing to move back into the dorms as well, so my schedule is very busy. I really hope that everyone likes this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Naru was shocked at the mention of his dead twin. He wasn't expecting her to yell that at him. It just made him positive of the fact that her confession back then five years ago was for Gene. By the time he realized that she stormed out of the base he knew it was too late to follow after her, but that didn't stop him. However, Monk was already trying to get pass the door which appeared to be blocked by something.

"Lin. Where is she headed?" Naru asked. Lin watched the monitors as Mai made her way through the Villa.

"It looks like she going to the third floor." Lin said unsure. At this news Naru helped Monk open the door and ran out of the room followed by Monk, Ayako, and Lin. John stayed behind to monitor the situation on the monitors.

"Kazuya-san, she's in the third floor hallway standing outside of the bathroom." John told Naru through one of the walkie talkies. He continued to watch until the monitors watching her turned off.

"Something happened! The monitors are not working!" John yelled over the transmitter once more.

"We're being blocked by some kind of force!" John heard, unable to tell who had spoken. As Monk tried to exorcise any spirits around Naru fell down.

"Noll!" Lin called as he went to the younger man and Monk and Ayako stopped and watched, not knowing what else to do.

"He's just passed out." Lin said confused because his shiki were being blocked by something in the house.

Mai opened her eyes to hear the song once more.

"Hush-a-bye, Don't you cry, Go to sleep my little Baby~." Mai heard as her eyes settled on the little girl singing it.

"We're not suppose to let anyone in the house until Mommy comes back." a different little girl said as she stepped out from behind the first. Mai realized that they were identical twins.

"It's okay. I'm not going to be here long. What are you're names?" Mai asked them.

"I'm Rie, and she's Satu." Rie said as Satu continued to sing the song next to her.

"That's a beautiful song. What's the name?" Mai asked next after turning to Satu.

"We don't know. Mommy used to sing it to us when something bad would happen." Rie answered for her sister.

"It's very pretty." Mai said with a soft smile.

"You're nice onee-sama. Just like he was." Rie said suddenly.

"Thank you. Did something bad happen to Satu, Rie?" Mai asked with a kind voice.

"You can't ask that onee-sama." Satu suddenly said, stopping her song. The atmosphere around them became darker and the image of the two changed. Now Rie had deep cuts all over her body, with a stab wound in her abdomen while Satu was completely soaked in bloody water. Mai's eyes widened as she realized she had done something wrong. She could tell by the power rolling off of the two that they are the center ghost. The ones that started the hauntings. However Mai could tell that Rie wasn't as malicious as Satu.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually looking for somebody, and that's why I'm here. He has black hair and light blue eyes. Do you know where he is?" Mai asked Rie.

"He's special to me. I care about him really deeply and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Do you think you can help me find him?" Mai continued when she didn't get a response from either of the little girls. At this Rie's eyes widened and she nodded. Mai was relieved by this greatly.

"I love him. That's why I need him to be safe, okay?" Mai continued as she took a step closer to the pair.

"He's really sweet, and he's a little dorky. Can you believe he drinks his coffee black? I just can't understand that. He's helped me out with stuff and even though I've only known him for about two weeks, I care about him very much." Mai continued as she slowly walked over to the twins.

"You love you're sister don't you Satu?" Mai asked as she bent down next to the spirit. A tear rolled down the little girl's cheek as she slowly nodded.

"That's why I'm protecting us. No one can be in the house when Mommy's not home." Satu said as she looked at Mai.

"Your mother's not here anymore. She's waiting for you. You need to let go of the past and go to her. That way you and Rie can be happy again. You won't need to sing that song every again" Mai told Satu with a caring voice.

"Are you sure? I'm scared to leave." Satu told her as her image started to change.

"I'm here with you Satu. Let's go see mommy together." Rie told her sister as they both started to glow. Satu nodded her head and smiled in response.

"Onee-sama. I'm sorry for taking you're special person away. Please forgive me." Satu said just before the two disappeared.

"I do. Don't worry anymore you two." Mai said before her vision went dark. She opened her eyes again expecting to wake up only to find herself in a vision. Somebody was downstairs messing with stuff and she ran to see who it was.

"Mommy's back!" Rie yelled as she ran past Mai down the stairs. When Mai finally caught up she bumped into Rie who had suddenly stopped.

"You're not mommy." Rie simply said to the tall man standing in the middle of the room. As the man turned around Mai realized that she was was experiencing Satu's death.

"No. I'm a friend of you're mommy's. She told me I could have some of her stuff. What are you're names little girls?" The man asked with a hidden smile on his face. Mai could sense that the man wasn't telling the truth and she wanted to warn the twins, but she knew she couldn't. After all you can't change the past no matter how much you might want to. Mai continued to watch as the man proceeded to gain the kids trust while they guided him upstairs only for him to stab Rie in the third story bathroom. After he had done that he had cut her all over with the knife and placed her in the full bathtub. The water turned into a deep crimson red. Mai could feel Satu's horror as she was blocked from escaping out of the room. She started to sing the song from before as she watched her twin sister die right in front of her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks long after her sister had died. The man then turned to her crying form as she tried to continued singing the song. He then drowned her in the bathtub full of her sister's blood.

"Thank you, onee-sama." Mai heard one of the twins say softly as she woke up in the bathroom. She stood up slowly and wiped away the tears that had formed in her sleep. She immediately did a search of the house to see where everyone was located while she kept Lin's shiki blinded by her. It appeared as if the gang had returned to base after she had knocked Naru out. Mai walked out of the room while putting her walls back up. She needed to hide from them for a little longer. Mai started to look for her boyfriend from room to room until she made her way to the last room on the first floor. It was the base. Mai took a deep breath as she opened the door preparing herself for a series of questions.

"Mai!" Monk and Ayako both yelled when they noticed her standing there. They both went over to her to make sure that she was alright.

"You're not injured are you Mai?" Ayako asked worried that she gained another injury.

"What were you thinking?! You don't have any powers anymore, so whatever warding spells we told you won't help you to protect yourself anymore!" Monk started to yell at the young girl as Ayako looked her over.

"Where's Ryu?" Mai asked in response, speaking for the first time since she returned. Nobody answered her making her angry once more.

"Where is Ryushi!" Mai asked again more forceful this time.

"We don't know." Lin simply answered the raging woman.

"My shiki are able to move around again. I should be able to search the house for him." Lin told her. Naru was still passed out from before.

"What happened to you're shiki Lin and to Shibuya-san?" Mai asked the man thankful that he was looking for her boyfriend.

"One of the ghost inhabiting this villa was blocking them from doing anything. They can't seem to find him anywhere in the house though, and we think Naru was attacked by a ghost." Lin told her.

"I searched the house too, before I came back here." Mai confessed as tears started to stream down her face. She hoped that the twins would return him to her. Mai fell to the floor and started to cry in sorrow waking Naru up.

"Mai?" He said softly as he got up from the couch that he was laying on.

"What happened?" He asked back to his regular self.

"I don't know. I ran to the third floor bathroom to ask the ghost to give Ryu back and then everything went black. When I woke up I searched the rooms for him and then I ended up here." Mai told him leaving out a lot of details.

"He's not here Naru." Mai sniffled as another wave of tears came. Naru looked up to Lin for confirmation only to see everyone's sorrow filled faces for the petite woman's feelings.

"We're leaving." He declared.

"I'm not going until I find Ryu!" Mai yelled at him.

"I don't want anyone else on this case to be in danger. Our safety comes first." Naru told her.

"He's right Mai." Ryushi said as he limped into the room. Mai's face turned into amazement as she got up and crashed herself into him.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Mai continued to repeat as she cried into his chest. Ryushi looked down at her with a loving look.

"I'm fine. It's okay. There's no need to cry." Ryushi told her in her ear trying to get her to calm down.

"It's not okay. I couldn't do anything. I didn't help you. I…." Mai was saying before Ryushi made her silent as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I'm okay so stop. And I care a lot about you too Mai." He whispered softly in her ear after the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So..That's happened. And yeah, Ryushi isn't dead... Please Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	13. Misleading the Search

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm a bit late, I know... Sorry about that! My Chemistry class is really getting me right now. I'll try and get ahead of it so that I can be on time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Mai was blushing from the kiss as she guided Ryushi over to the couch so that Ayako could look him over. Ayako started to look the young man over as everyone else waited to know what would happen next.

"We can't leave Shibuya-san! What happens if something were to happen to somebody else in this villa? They'd be hurt because we did nothing!" Mai said after turning towards him.

"It's too dangerous Mai. Arishima-san was taken, you've passed out multiple times now, and I was knocked unconscious. The team's safety comes first." Naru told her with a stern gaze.

"Then I'm staying! I don't care what happens, but the ghost here deserve to pass on, and nobody deserves to go through losing a loved one." Mai yelled at him enraged.

"Mai. It'll be safer to just leave." Ryushi said quietly from the couch.

"I know Ryu. That's why you should leave with these hopeless, terrified, failures." Mai said before she left the base once more. She made her way to the kitchen and started to make tea.

"Matsuzaki-san, follow after her." Naru instructed back at the base.

"I'll go Naru. Ayako's still fixing up Arishima-san." Monk offered as he started to leave the room. No response came from Naru so he went and followed the young woman.

"She is right Kazuya-san. We could probably stay for just one more night to gather more data, it's almost night anyway. We won't make it back in time to beat sunset." John offered up.

"Fine, as long as nobody leaves base without my permission." Naru replied back.

"Ryushi, is there anywhere else you were hurt?" Ayako asked after bandaging some of his wounds.

"My left ankle hurts. I think it might have been twisted." Ryushi told her. As Ayako continued to take care of him Naru glanced over the monitors.

"What happened Arishima-san?" Naru asked as he opened his black booklet.

"I'm not really sure. I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go check on Mai and talk with her." Ryushi began.

"I was walking to the girls room, and when I was about to round a corner everything went black. Next thing I know, I'm in a darkroom with tiled flooring. I couldn't move much because of a really bad headache." He continued after nobody said anything.

"Lin." naru commanded before nodding his head for the young man to continue.

"I tried getting up to find my way out, but I guess I had twisted my ankle at some point. I could only find one wall and it seemed like the room had gone on for miles, so I had decided to sit down and wait. At some point I saw a little girl appeared before me. I'm not sure where she came from. I mean, I'm used to astral beings and everything from my work, but I've never been directly attacked like this before." Ryushi explained.

"What do you mean that you're use to astral beings from work? What kind of work do you do?" Naru asked suspicious now. Ryushi cringed as Ayako was tightly wrapping his ankle for him.

"I work for a parapsychologist. But, my boss never lets me do anything as amazing as this." He confessed to the group.

"I thought you said you couldn't do anything spiritually." John added in.

"I can only see glimpses of the future of somebody else, and it's usually just a few minutes ahead. It doesn't help on cases much, so I'm in charge of reviewing the tapes. I usually don't get a chance to leave the office much." Ryushi answered.

"And you didn't see anything happening to Mai?" Ayako asked as she finished the wrapping.

"No, not at all. I haven't seen anything on this case. To be honest it rarely happens when I do see something." Ryushi said.

"Father Brown I want you to do a walkthrough with Takigawa-san after he comes back with Mai." Naru ordered. John simply nodded his head in response. The rest of the time was spent in silence as they waited for the pair to return while Naru continued to watch over the monitors next to Lin. Mai came back after a few more minutes had passed with a try of tea, and one cup of coffee, with Monk following behind her. She placed the tray down and grabbed a cup of tea for herself and the cup of coffee for Ryushi before she sat next to him. John walked over to Monk and told him what Naru wanted the two of them to do before they left together.  
"Here. I thought you might need this Ryu." Mai said as she handed him the cup.

"Thanks Mai." Ryushi said with a smile as he accepted the cup.

"Mai. You are not to leave this room again until the end of this case. Is that clear?" Naru asked the young girl as he grabbed a cup off the tray.

"So then you're staying to finish this after all?" Mai asked hopeful.

"I've agreed to stay at least the night, if we find out more then I'll reconsider leaving as long as you stay in base." Naru told her before he went back to the monitors.

"Fine." Mai replied before she took a sip of her tea.

"Are you okay Mai? Where did you get those cuts on you're face?" Ryushi asked concerned after getting a good look at her face. Mai looked up at him ashamed that she couldn't hide them.

"I must have gotten them when I passed out earlier. It's okay they don't hurt. I honestly didn't know I even had them." She said with a small forced smile on her face.

"You passed out again? What happened while I wasn't here?" Ryushi asked with concern as he wrapped an arm around her. Naru turned over to the couple at this interested in knowing what had exactly happened.

"I couldn't handle the thought of you dying, so I left the base and searched for you. When I was in the third story bathroom I felt somebody push me from behind and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I went and searched all of the rooms for you before coming back to the base." She said quietly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Why did you start there Mai?" Naru asked.

"Hm? Where?" Mai asked playing indifference.

"On the tapes John watched you go straight to the third story bathroom, while the rest of us followed after you." Naru said more sternly.

"I wanted to start from the top down." Mai simply stated. Just before Naru could continue Monk and John had returned.

"Hey Naru, something's up." Monk said gaining the younger man's attention.

"Did you find something?" Naru asked.

"That's just it. I didn't. When me and Ayako did the first walk through of the house we felt an ominous presence, and when me and John just did it, the place seems purified somehow. It's hard to explain." Monk told him quizzically.

"Matsuzaki-san, make charms again. I want them to be passed out to everyone once more to be sure that we all have them on us. Takigawa-san, Father Brown be ready for any attacks. " Naru ordered.

"Naru, I've finally managed to get the background information for this case. You need to see this." Lin said quietly. Naru walked over in response and started to read what was on the screen. As Naru continued to read the others started to make some small talk. By the time Naru was done reading what Lin had found out Mai was already asleep snuggled next to her boyfriend. In order to gain their attention back to him, Naru slammed his black book shut after writing something down.

"There have been eight deaths concerning this house. The first one was a suicide of a 43 year old man. It's unlikely that these hauntings are because of him. The next death that occurred was a murder of two children that were twins. One was cut opened, and the other one was drowned. Both died in the third story bathroom. The police haven't caught the perpetrator. The owner of the house after that died, and their body was found in the third floor bathroom. The owner after that died of old age, and the next one was found dead three weeks after moving in laying in the third story bathtube. Two more owners lived and then moved out. The next people to move in until two of them were both found dead one morning in the third story bathroom. One was in a tub of blood, while the other was on the floor. Then the house was passed over to the owner before Kawasaki came into possession of the deed. It seems as though she hasn't spent much time in the building herself. Everyone after the children's death was a male ages ranging from 18 to 28 years old, except for the one that died of old age." Naru explained.

"So then one of the ghost is killing people that are here?" Monk spoke up.

"I believe that it is either one of the twins or both, since they died in the bathroom themselves before the rest of the deaths connected with that bathroom occurred." Naru commented as he kept watch over Mai.

"Are we sure that Mai doesn't have any powers anymore? They could've been dormant for the years that we weren't together." Ayako asked next.

"She doesn't have any powers. I would know." Ryushi defended her as he tightened his arm around her.

"But, she went directly to the room where all of the bodies were found, and where the murder of those twins had taken place." Monk stated.

"I don't care what you think. She doesn't have any powers. I had just told her before I had left to go to sleep before I was taken, that she might get attacked in the third story bathroom, and to be careful." Ryushi said forcefully.

"You didn't care to inform any of us about this? You even denied having such a vision before when you told us about you're ability." Naru asked plainly.

"She can handle herself, even without powers, and she doesn't trust any of you. So, why should I then?" Ryushi asked as he stared straight into Naru's eyes, matching his intense gaze.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! That's a ringer! Well I hope this update was worth the wait, and I REALLY REALLY hope you will REVIEW, follow and Favorite! (Mostly review right now because I need some motivation honestly...)**

 **Guest: Well... Here is the update... Sorry it was late again! AND THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!**


	14. Counter Measures in Place

**A/N: Sorry that this one's a bit late... Midterms are happening right now, and let me tell you, I'm not doing so great, so I needed the extra time. I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"Fair enough. Next time however, you must tell me when you have a vision like that. This is my team and their safety is important. I know you don't work for me, but as long as you are on cases with us, you shall at least do this no matter what." Naru said in response to the young man.

"Fine." was Ryushi's reply to the requirement. Ryushi didn't mind having that requirement since he would've told Naru about a vision if he had had one, but since he had lied about it he didn't feel bad. After the case he was going to make sure that she kept her promise to answer some of his questions. He finished his coffee and placed his empty cup on the table beside him before grabbing hers and placing it next to his.

"So, what's next Naru?" Monk asked.

"We know the origin of the haunting now. We just need to asses if we'll be able to exorcise the ghost present." Naru said as he took his gaze off of the couple. Everyone around was watching him waiting for him to continue, except Lin.

"How are you going to be able to tell that?" Ryushi asked. Naru looked at him once more in silence for a moment before answering him.

"We'll have to find out why Takigawa-san can't sense that ominous feeling he had before, and then decide what to do from there." Naru said like he was explaining to a five year old. In response Ryushi simply readjusted Mai so that her head was on his lap and her body was properly laying down next to him. He watched her lovingly as he started to run his hand down her hair, petting her.

"When we were by the bathroom during our walk through, it felt similar to when we had searched that apartment complex, sort of." John spoke up.

"Similar in what way?" Naru asked as he narrowed his eyes. John started to ponder on how to explain what he was thinking as Naru continued to watch him.

"In the peacefulness." Monk answered after a moment had passed by.

"Yeah, like when you watch a sunrise." John commented. Naru was silent in response and turned over to the monitors without another word to the group.

"So, is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Ryushi asked nobody in particular. Mai was starting to wake up, but decided to listen to their conversation while pretending to be asleep.

"It depends on how you look at it. On one hand it's good because that would mean that nobody will get hurt from now on, but on the other hand we need to know who had exorcised the ghost." Ayako answered with a huff.

"Is it possible that you had exercised them Takigawa-san? I remember you doing some chants before I was knocked unconscious." Naru asked as he glanced over at Monk.

"I don't think it's likely. I really don't know what had happened at that time." Monk confessed with a confused look. At this Mai got an idea and decided to return to sleep.

"That is concerning. What happened after I passed out?" Naru asked mostly for Lin to answer.

"My shiki were being blocked, so I can't tell you much. Takigawa-san was chanting until you passed out. We were concerned about you're well being so we returned back to base with you since we still couldn't get past that barrier." Lin told the young man.

"Do your shiki know what had been blocking them?" Naru then asked.

"It appears one of the ghost inhabiting this house." Lin told him.

"Are they able to do a search of the house right now without a problem?" Naru asked in response.

"I'll see." Lin answered. While Lin was concentrating something appeared on one of the monitors. John was the first one to notice it.

"What's that?" John asked as he got closer to one of the screens. Naru looked over to what John was talking about. There was a human form standing in the third floor hallway. As NAru continued to watch the figure started to write something on the wall.

"Takigawa-san." Naru simply commanded.

"On it." Monk answered before he dashed out of the room to the third floor. Ayako walked over to the monitors to watch while Ryushi continued to sit right where he was and pet Mai's hair. Monk made it to the third floor hallway without a problem, only to find nobody there.

"Naru, there's nobody here." Monk said loudly so that everyone in base could hear him.

"There's nothing on the monitors either. It seems the figure disappeared while you were on the stairs." Naru answered back on the walkie-talkie Monk had strapped on him. Monk walked down the hallway, until he found what the spirit wanted to tell them.

"Naru, it asked for help." Monk simply stated as he stared at the wall.

"Move the camera so that we can see it." Naru ordered. Monk did as instructed and the view of the world 'HELP' spelled in red came into view in the base.

"Before you put the camera back, what does it seem to be written out of?" Naru asked.

Monk placed the camera down and placed a finger on one of the letters hesitantly. It was still wet, and covered his finger easily. Monk worriedly smelled his fingertip that had the red substance on it.

"It's strawberry jam." Monk stated in disbelief.

"Put the camera back in place and return to base immediately." Naru instructed. Monk did as told and hurried back to base confused and a little freaked out by what he had found. When Monk walked back into base Mai woke up. As Mai opened her eyes she realized that she was laying on Ryushi's lap and he was petting her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him to only meet his striking blue ones.

"Welcome back." Ryushi said with a smile on his face and Mai smiled back up at him in response. For a second Ryushi could've sworn that her eyes weren't brown.

"There's more than one ghost here Naru." Monk exclaimed once he was settled in.

"Maybe it's one of the people who died and were found in the bathroom." Ayako offered up.

"We need to investigate further before we decide anything further." Naru answered to their propositions.

"Thanks Ryu." Mai said with a smile on her face as everyone else was silent in thought.

"For what, Mai?" Ryushi asked her pushing the eye changing color in the back of his mind.

"For watching over me." Mai answered him.

"Anytime." Ryushi said lovingly as he smiled back at her.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Mai asked curious.

"Well, Shibuya-san explained about some deaths that happened here. Most of them were connected with the bathroom you had ran off to. Then, a figure appeared on the monitor facing the third floor hallway. Takigawa-san went to exercise it only to find 'HELP' written in strawberry jam on the wall. They're now thinking about what the next move should be." Ryushi said filling her in.

"Strawberry jam?" Mai questioned with laughter in her voice. Ryushi started to laugh with her when Naru turned an icy stare at the couple.

"Mai. How come you didn't tell us that Ryushi had a vision that you were going to get hurt in the third story bathroom?" Naru questioned her.

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time. I was more concerned about Ryushi's whereabouts." Mai answered back. feigning knowledge about what he was asking about.

"How was you're well being not relevant Mai?!" Naru exclaimed angry that she would even suggest such a thing.

"It's not my fault that I don't trust you." she simply replied back as she turned over making her face Ryushi's stomach. Ryushi watched as she turned over and saw the wince of pain cross her face.

"Does you're stomach hurt?" Ryushi asked softly.

"Just a bit. It's okay though, I've had worse." Mai answered back making all of her old co-workers astonished by the remark. Everyone simply looked at the young girl, even Lin, at that remark not knowing what to do in response. Ryushi started to pet her head once more as she closed her eyes shut. Lin and Naru returned to watching the feed while everyone else simply stared at Mai not sure of what they should do. A few hours passed with no activity while Naru continued to monitor the feed alongside Lin. Ayako and John fell asleep while Mai, Ryushi, and Monk talked. Mai had gotten up buy this point but stayed glued to Ryushi's side. As the time went by Mai carefully gave some of her energy to the ghost that had helped her out before. She made sure to not be noticed by the people around her, and especially Lin's Shiki. The only drawback from it was that it made her really tired.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try and keep up with the schedule from now on! Please review with your thoughts! Don't forget to REVIEW/Follow/Favorite!**


	15. Double-Sided Ending

**A/N: I'm actually proud of myself for continuing this cause for a little while there I was second guessing if it mattered or not. But, every time I, myself read through this fic I burst out in laughter and rage with enjoyment each and every time. So, I hope you all will love this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own** Ghost Hunt

* * *

Once Mai thought that she had given enough power to the spirit she turned over to Ryushi.

"I'm tired again." Mai said as she placed her head on his shoulder before yawning.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll protect you." Ryushi said as Mai slowly closed her eyes.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Monk asked the young man after he thought Mai had fallen asleep.

"That's none of you're concern." Ryushi tried to deflect the conversation as a blush started raising.

"It is too! I was like a father to her when we worked together before." Monk pressed.

"That was before." Ryushi said with pain lacing his tone.

"So, then you won't tell me?" Monk replied ignoring the stab that Ryushi had landed.

"You should ask her yourself, if you're so curious." Ryushi told him indicating that the conversation was over.

"Aw, co-" Monk started to to say when he suddenly felt a powerful presence outside of the base.

"Takigawa-san!" Lin exclaimed at the same moment that Monk stood and faced the spirit. Monk started chanting as the spirit came closer to them. John woke up from his nap from the presence and immediately went into action to back up Monk.

"Thank you." The spirit simply said before it passed on while Monk and John were still chanting. Everyone looked on in disbelief of what had just occurred.

"Lin, have you're shiki do a sweep of the house again." Naru ordered.

"Naru, that spirit just now passed on by itself. It wasn't exercised, it was purified." Monk said with a hint of an ominous tone.

"Naru. My shiki were finally able to do a run of the house. It seems as though there's five ghost here currently. None of them have a powerful presence or any malice." Lin told him.

"That must mean that the ghost that just left was either the perpetrator behind this case and the murders, or was abnormally strong for some reason." Naru said not explaining anything further as he started thinking.

"That would mean that the peaceful presence that me and John felt on our walkthrough was the after effects of the ghost that was causing harm from passing on. That doesn't make sense. None of us did anything." Monk mumbled as he thought out loud.

"Arishima-san, are you holding out on anymore information?" Naru asked after a moment. Ryushi was surprised from the sudden mention of him.

"No. I'm not." Ryushi answered him with a dry tone. Naru simply turned his gaze to Mai as he went back into thought again.

"Lin where are the ghost located?" Naru asked.

"Most of them are near the bathroom on the third floor." Lin answered after a few seconds.

"Where are the rest located?" Naru asked in return.

"There's one on the first floor, one on the second, and then one by the stairs of the third floor." Lin told him.

"Father Brown I want you to do an exorcism of the remaining ghosts. Takigawa-san, start chanting from the first floor and slowly make you're way up to the third floor bathroom. You don't have to exorcise them, just get them to the third story bathroom.. I want to try and get them all at one time we'll start things in two hours." Naru stated.

"But what are we going to do about the ghost that have been leaving without us doing anything?" Monk asked. Naru gave no reply as he turned back to the monitors and started to look at his little black notebook.

"Are you okay with this John?" Monk asked after he was sure that Naru wasn't going to tell him anything else.

"It's what Kazuya-san wants to do." John replied back. An hour went by without much happening when Mai woke back up.

"Hello sunshine." Ryushi said with a smile as he watched her sleeping face lift off of his shoulder.

"Hhhhmmmmm." Mai hummed in response.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked her.

"It was peaceful." Mai replied back with a smile.

"That's a relief. It's been different here." Ryushi told her.

"Really? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Mai asked him as worry washed her face.

"Everyone's fine idiot. Of course you'd know that if you had enough brain cells to look around before asking." Naru suddenly interrupted.

"A powerful ghost came by, and Takigawa-sama had exorcised it. Then Lin-san was able to pinpoint the rest of the ghost after that, and Shibuya-san has decided a plan of action. It's to drive all of the ghost to the third story bathroom and then have someone there to exorcise them." Ryushi explained to her ignoring Naru's input.

"So then, we'll going to finish the job?" She asked him continuing to ignore Naru's interruption.

"Yup. So don't worry." Ryushi told here before he gave her a quick kiss. Mai smiled from the action and snuggled closer to him.

"Naru." Lin said sternly to Naru. Naru then walked over to the monitors as a pretense and then continued to read his little black booklet.

"So Mai, just a question here. Why is you're boyfriend on this case with us?" Monk asked directly once more, a little upset that he never got a reply.

"Since I don't have any powers anymore, I've relied on Ryu to keep me safe." Mai said softly knowing that whatever she said Ryushi would back her up on it.

"So then, you don't have dreams or feelings anymore?" Monk then asked concerned.

"Not since we disbanded." She replied back simply.

"Alright. How long have the two of you been dating?" Monk then asked as Naru turned his attention away from his booklet.

"That's irrelevant. When is the exorcism starting?" Mai asked back.

"Soon." Monk said a little hurt that she had answered him in such a way. After a few more minutes Monk and John got ready to do as Naru planned. The plan had work somehow, thankfully for Mai. If not she was going to have to figure out another way to have the ghosts pass on, which wouldn't be too easy with the amount she was being watched. Once it was all said and done it was close to two in the morning and everyone was thankful for the fact that they could finally leave the base. As Ayako, John,and Monk started to leave the base Mai got up and pulled Ryushi for him to follow her.

"Let's get you to bed." She said with a smile as he stood.

"Mai stay and help with packing up the equipment." Naru commanded before the couple got far.

"Fine Shibuya-san." Mai replied back with a flat tone. She continued to walk with Ryushi until they had reached the door.

"Go get some sleep. I'll be fine by myself for a little while." Mai said before she gave Ryushi a small kiss.

"Are you sure?" Ryushi asked wanting to make sure that she wasn't lying to him.

"Yes." Mai answered him honestly with a small smile.

"Alright then, I'll see you when I wake up, I guess." Ryushi said returning her smile before he left to the guy's room.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mai asked as she turned back to face the room after she was sure that Ryushi was going to the guys' room.

"Go grab the cameras around the house for now." Naru told her with an icy tone.

"Noll." Lin simply said after Mai had left the room.

"You don't have to remind me after each incident." Naru said as he started to unplug the monitor's.

"Then you need to have better control over yourself when they do something befitting a couple." Lin told him as he helped him.

"I know." Naru snarrled. They continued in silence until Mai came back with a few of the cameras. She placed two cameras on the table before she left without a word. When she returned she had two stands and another camera with her.

"I'll help you. It'll be over before the sunrises then." Naru said as she was about to leave again.

"I can do it by myself." Mai said trying to not have Naru following her around.

"It'll take forever then." Naru simply stated as he walked out of the base with her following behind her.

"Which ones have you taken care of so far?" He asked as he suddenly stopped.

"Just the three on the first floor." Mai replied back sourly. The pair then continued to the second floor where more cameras were placed in silence. Once they were past the stairs they both went for different cameras placed in the hallway.

"So, you're over Gene then?" Naru brought up as he started to dismantle a camera at one side of the hall while she did the same to another camera facing a different direction nearby.

* * *

 **A/N: Hahahaha... I'm not sorry one bit. I truly love everyone who reads this fic every month as I struggle through this life of mine. Please review! (It's one of my few happiness's...) To be honest I almost forgot to update today because I was getting ready for my boyfriendfs birthday tomorrow, but I didn't so now here you are probably mentally, or out right, yelling at me for this ending. Don't forget to REVIEW/Follow/Favorite!**

Wolfie: I'm pleased to know that you think it's exciting and good! To be honest I almost scrapped this fic before even publishing it cause I got some negative feedback for it, but me being me wanted to see what would happen if I did post it. I'm glad I did now. We'll see just what kind of powers Mai has as the story progresses... ;) See you next month!


	16. Needed Explanation

**A/N: Sorry this is like a week late everyone! I had College Finals going on last week and it was hectic this time around. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, and I am going to sleep for a month now...**

 **Disclaimer : I don not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

"I'm happy with Ryushi, if that's what you're asking." Mai replied back to him after a moment of silence.

"I can see that Mai. I was wondering if you still had feelings for Gene." Naru replied back more stern than was necessary. Mai ignored him and decided to continue with dismantling the camera.

"Does he even know about Gene?" Naru then asked her after she had given no response.

"Can we just concentrate on working?" Mai asked exasperatedly at him.

"So you do still like him then." Naru mumbled halfheartedly as he turned away from her direction.

"I never had the kind of feelings that you think I did for Gene in the first place. Why does this even matter now? I'm with Ryushi now and that's final." Mai stated with a huff of annoyance. She wasn't sure why Naru even cared if she loved Ryushi or not. It wasn't like he had any say in the matter any how.

"Did you tell him about Gene and me?" Naru then asked out of curiosity. He wanted to know just how close the two really were, sure they acted close but that could just be a front.

"Shibuya-san, I would never tell another person's secret, unless provoked, and I don't concern myself about such things anymore. Besides I'm not the same person I was before." Mai told him before she left to the next camera not waiting for his response. Naru didn't go after her and instead went back to thinking as he helped take down the camera. The two of them continued the tasks in silence until they were finished completely when Mai excused herself to be with Ryushi. Mai checked the time on her watch while so was walking down the hallway. It was already close to five in the morning. She wasn't sure why Naru suddenly had gotten curious in her personal life in the first place. It wasn't like he was concerned about her feelings before. When Mai walked into the boy's room Ryushi was still sleeping. Deciding not to wake him she pulled up a chair and sat beside him, thankful that such a person was in her life at the moment. She held his hand as she watched him sleep. She was watching his face as she went back into thought and dazed out.

Mai opened her eyes to that oh so familiar black space. Mai cursed herself as she turned around. She couldn't believe that she passed out the way she did. The last thing she remembered was watching Ryushi sleep as she thought about her past with SPR. Unsure as to why she ended up here she turned around once more only to be greeted by someone she thought she would never see again.

"Hello Mai." Gene said awkwardly as he saw her turn toward him.

"Gene." Mai gasped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's been awhile huh?" He said trying to carry on a conversation with her.

"Idiot. What are you doing here?" Mai asked him ignoring his statement.

"I couldn't leave Noll in the state that he's in. I was ready that day to go, but when I saw the two of you together I just couldn't leave." Gene told her solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked him curious.

"He loves you Mai." Gene whispered.

"It's too late Gene." Mai smiled softly.

"Bu-" Gene started to say when Mai looked up at him with a stern face that left no room for questioning.

"Why are you here Gene? You really should move on. I'm sorry about what happened back then, getting you mixed up with him and everything, but you should really move on." Mai said as she started to try and get him to move on finally. Before Gene could give a reply Mai was suddenly jolted awake when she slipped off of her chair and hit the floor. Mai rubbed her head as she helped herself off of the floor.

"I guess sleeping in a chair isn't the wisest choice, huh?" Ryushi said softly as he watched her get up. Mai blushed profusely as she realized that she was being watched by him. He was sitting across from her on the bed with his head resting sideways on one of his hands.

"Wha. Bu. Humph." Mai said as she plopped herself back onto her seat extremely embarrassed. Ryushi laughed at her embarrassment causing her to blush even more.

"How long have you been awake?" Mai asked him when his laughter became softer.

"I'm not sure, but when I saw you drooling there I couldn't help but watch you. And then you slipped and fell." Ryushi said with a light tone, laughter still evident in his voice. Mai's hand rushed to her mouth to check if he was telling the truth before she thought the action through. As she traced her mouth she found that she hadn't actually drooled as told.

"I did not!" Mai shouted her face now red for a different reason. Ryushi just simply laughed in response when Mai had suddenly remembered where they were at. Mai quickly looked around the room to see if they were disturbing anyone when she found that they were the only two in the room.

"Takigawa-san and Father Brown had left a while ago. We should probably be getting ready to leave too." Ryushi explained when he noticed her questioning why they were alone.

"Yeah." Mai said as she nodded slowly in agreement. Ryushi stood from the bed and offered a hand to help Mai to stand as well.

"Thanks." Mai said as she accepted the offer and the two walked out of the room together.

"How long did you really sit there for?" Mai asked him curiously as they walked towards base.

"I'm not sure. When does the sun rise?" Ryushi asked off handedly. Mai slapped his arm playfully in response.

"Idiot." Mai simply said as she started to blush again.

"Only with you." Ryushi whispered not knowing that she had heard him. Mai simply smiled as if she had heard nothing and continued to base.

"Shibuya-san, how soon are we leaving?" Mai asked once she entered the room.

"Just as soon as the van is packed, which will be in a few minutes. Don't be late." Naru replied. Mai simply turned and walked out of the room in response pulling Ryushi along with her.

"Let's go pack Ryu." Mai simply said as they walked back to the rooms. Mai quickly packed her stuff, seeing that she had actually not brought much. When she was done she walked over to the men's room to see how Ryushi was doing. Ryushi had just zipped his luggage shut when he noticed that somebody was watching him. When he turned around he found that it was Mai.

"Why do you keep watching me?" Ryushi asked with a smile as he picked up his luggage and started to walk out of the room.

"I just can't believe that I'm dating such a wonderful guy." Mai answered. Ryushi stopped in surprise at her answer. He wasn't expecting that suddenly. He walked over to her and dropped his luggage on the floor before he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I'm the lucky one." Ryushi said softly before he picked his luggage back up and continued to the van. Once everything was packed into the van, they left the estate still wondering what exactly had happened on the case. The ride back to Tokyo was peaceful for the most part with Mai watching the scenery go by while Ryushi simply spaced out thinking and Naru was reading something in his little black booklet. Mai and Ryushi helped unpack once they arrived at the office and once everything was settled the pair left hand in hand. They continued to walk for a few streets not saying a word to each other.

"So, can we discuss what happened back then?" Ryushi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I guess we should. Do you know of a quiet place to talk without being overheard?" Mai asked him as she started looking at where they had walked to.

"Let's just head to my place." Ryushi said as he took the lead. They walked a short while more until they reached his apartment. Ryushi opened the door and went over to the kitchen immediately. As he started to make tea Mai came around and stood next to him. She helped him pick a tea out and start a pot of coffee for him.

"You know, I've been wondering. Why have you been making coffee this whole time for me?" Ryushi asked her. Mai blushed a little from his question as she moved over to the couch in the living room.

"I just thought that you might like coffee more than tea….." Mai said in a timid voice.

"What made you think that?" Ryushi asked her as he followed her.

"Well….when we first met and you ordered for the both of us you ordered me tea and yourself coffee. So, I've just assumed that you prefer coffee." Mai said as she could feel her blush deepening. Ryushi chuckled in response as he sat down.

"Well, thank you." Ryushi said with a light tone.

"Sure." Mai said as it became awkward. They sat in silence trying to figure out how to start the needed conversation and just as they were both going to say something the teapot on the stove whistled that it was done. Ryushi stood up as both of their words died in their mouths and went to make the tea. Once he came back into the living room he was carrying two hot coffee cups, one filled with tea and one filled with handed hers over as he sat back down.

"So, about the case…." Ryushi started hesitantly.

* * *

 **A/N: I really haven't slept much for the past two nights in a row, so I really just have sleep on my mind. However, I did remember everyone and didn't want to have to make you wait another week for this, so I posted the chapter before I'm about to pass out. Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/ REVIEW!**

 **Wolfy** : Well thank you for that complement! I really hope that the extra wait for this chapter is worth it... I'll probably add another chap during the holidays (Which means two this month!) so be on the look out for that!


	17. Hidden Agendas

**A/N: I'm really sorry for being over a week late everyone! I hadn't noticed last week until like Sunday, and decided that the 19th would be better to post. Well on the 17th, my Grandmother died and I'm pretty depressed by it right now. Which is why I'm posting this chapter on the 20th... I truly hope that the update is worth the wait, and I'll try and keep this going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"It's a little hard for me to explain Ryushi." Mai began hesitant on where she should start from.

"That's okay. You can start whenever you're ready." Ryushi told her reassuringly. Mai smiled up at him happy to have gotten to know him some since their first encounter.

"As I'm sure you've already gathered, I use to work at SPR as Shibuya's assistant. However, soon after working for him I realized that I had psychic abilities. When I would sleep on a case back then I often dreamt about the ghosts past. Sometimes I would have these dreams before a case started." Mai said quietly as she took a shaking breath before continuing.

"When I had first met you in the alleyway, by the way I am truly sorry about what happened, but the night before I had a dream where a young woman had been raped and murdered in a similar alley. That normally wouldn't be enough for me to do that to someone, but when you were approaching me I was sick with a fever as well and you're image had reminded me about the dream and I acted on instinct." Mai said as she started crying. She normally kept her emotions under control however, with everything that had happened recently she couldn't keep a firm grasp on them. Ryushi turned to her then and pulled her into his chest as she silently sobbed. He kept his arms protectively around her as if to keep the memories away, but loose enough to where if she wanted she could easily sit back up.

"I don't blame you for that. I'm so sorry that you had to go through such an event though. It's okay Mai." Ryushi said as he kept repeating the last sentence over and over until she stopped crying.

"Thank you Ryu." Mai said as she sat back up getting out of his embrace. They both sat in silence as the two decided to drink some of their beverages.

"The day you had asked me out, the night before I had a dream. The members of SPR were together on a case and they were having trouble. There were two fox fires, or malevolent spirits where they were. I watched helplessly as some of them tried to get rid of one of them only to disappear, and then Shibuya-san used his psychic abilities which ended up getting him killed and the fox fires were still there only stronger." Mai said in a saddened voice. After she had cried in Ryushi's shirt she was able to get a better handle on her emotions.

"I'm sorry." Ryushi said solomy unsure of what to do in such a situation.

"It's not you're fault, if anything I should be apologizing once more. But, that was the only reason that I had agreed to work for that narcissist Shibuya-san again. But, I couldn't do it without some help emotionally which is why I had asked you for help." Mai said looking at him.

"I'm okay with being there for you Mai. I do have a question though." Ryushi said as his face turned to one of confusion.

"How come you don't want anyone from SPR to know that you do have psychic abilities?" Ryushi asked. He couldn't figure out the answer on his own since she just admitted to them knowing that she had them previously before they had split apart.

"I just can't let anyone know about that." Mai said with a soft tone.

"Ok." Ryushi told her accepting that she couldn't tell him the reason at the moment.

"Thanks for understanding Ryu." Mai said lovingly and she sat closer to him on the couch.

"So, what else can you tell me about what happened back there?" Ryushi asked her still not completely satisfied with how the case was solved.

"Well, I had a few dreams about the ghost there and was only going to try to passively direct the investigation into the right area until..." Mai dropped off snuggling closer to him as if for reassurance that he was safe.

"Until you had disappeared." She finished after some time with a heavy tone.

"I'm alright now Mai. I'm safe." Ryushi reassuringly told her as he pulled her closer to his body.

"I know, but at that time I couldn't handle the fact that you could die while I sat around and did nothing when I could easily go rescue you." Mai admitted to him.

"So, what happened?" Ryushi asked after a moment.

"I blacked out in a way. I left all reason and ran out of the base to go find you. I knew that the third story bathroom was the center of the haunting but that was all I was sure about really. But, when I had gotten near the room I heard one of the ghost tell me 'go'. I wasn't too sure what they had meant at that moment but I took it as a sign to use my powers, so I did. I had used them to knock out Shibuya-san just before I had blacked out in the bathroom. After I had blacked out I ended up talking with the ghost who were haunting the place and somehow managed to get them to pass on peacefully, and I lived one of their memories. It was of how they died." Mai said with pain in her voice towards the end. Ryushi turned his head and rested his lips on top of her hair giving it a kiss before placing his chin there.

"How did they die?" Ryushi asked after some time.

"They were twins. Their mother had gone out to go shopping for a little while and they were playing upstairs when they heard noise from below. They both ran downstairs to be meet with someone that wasn't their mother. He was a man around 20. He told them that he was a friend of their mothers and that she had given him permission to go in the house and take some things. They were young and believed him. After helping him out he led them to the bathroom where he locked them in. He then went to one of them and proceeded to cut her body all over, not hitting any vitals. He then placed her in the tub with warm water. I can still hear her screams as the water entered her cuts. After she had died of blood loss he went and grabbed me, or more like the twin I was seeing this all through, and drowned her in her twins bloody bathwater." Mai said as she slowly became more and more frightened. Ryushi then pulled her into his lap and hugged her shaking form to calm her down.

"It's alright. You're safe." Ryushi soothingly told her kissing her head multiple times.

"After I woke up, I could tell that they had passed on. I instantly went looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you were alive." Mai said after she felt good enough to speak some more. At this Ryushi hugged her closer to himself as reassurance.

"Then later while I was napping on you're lap, I astral projected and wrote on the walls. I couldn't bring myself to use blood. Not after the vision from the twins. So, instead I used strawberry jam." Mai said softly. Ryushi started to chuckle at her statement remembering the occurrence which lightened the mood somewhat and Mai even smiled a little.

"Yeah...After that I slowly fed the spirit that had helped me out by blocking everyone for me. I knew that they wouldn't do anything dangerous, but just in case I was keeping an eye on them. But, that made me really tired in the end and I fell back to sleep. That's where my interference with the case ended." Mai told him as she looked up into his eyes.

"Then, my next question is after you did the jam thing, why were you're eyes a different color when you woke up?" Ryushi asked. He really wasn't sure what had happened, or if it in fact happened at all. Mai was surprised at his statement but forced herself not to react outwardly.

"What do you mean? My eyes are brown and always have been. You can't change you're eye color without contacts too." Mai said with a curious voice. Ryushi watched her as she had said this in order to get a gage of what to expect.

"Maybe it was the light or something." Mai continued when he didn't say anything.

"I guess so." Ryushi muttered with a thoughtful look.

"My turn. What did you talk with Monk about?" Mai asked.

"They kept pressuring me about you having psychic abilities and I was pretty sure you didn't want them to know you had some, for whatever reason, so I told them the reason you went straight to the third story bathroom was because I had a vision that you were going to be harmed there." Ryushi told her.

"Can you actually get visions?" Mai asked him next.

"At times. It's really rare and only for people that are close to me. Usually not anything significant the most part I only see a few minutes ahead." Ryushi confided. After that Mai got off of his lap and finished off her now cold tea before cleaning it and putting it away. She walked back into the living room where Ryushi was slowly drinking his cold coffee. She said her goodbyes and went home after that. After he was sure that she was gone Ryushi got off the couch and picked up a recording device behind his flat screen T.V. He plugged the device into his laptop from his bedroom and transferred the most recent recording over. He listened to it to make sure of it quality before he saved it under a file titled 'Ai?.'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry again about the extra wait. I hope this chapter goes well for everyone... For all of the people who have been** **rooting for Ryushi to not be with Mai, well I think I just might've given you a good reason... Share your thoughts and frustrations by making a Review!  
**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW / Follow / Favorite!**


	18. Trivial Blunders

**A/N: OMG! Why didn't anyone yell at me! I can't believe I forgot about this! This chapter is for February, I wasn't able to post on time because I had strep at the time and after that was gone I got bronchitis. That's just started to go away finally. I had to take a breathing treatment almost every 5 hours... I'm really sorry that this chapter is late!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

The next day SPR was closed leaving Mai a day to relax and catch up on her personal affairs. She woke up late into the day and groggily made herself something to eat for Brunch. Thankfully she didn't have any dreams during the night. She watched the news as she thoughtlessly ate her food. She felt unmotivated to do anything since she had left Ryushi's the night before. She had a feeling that he was hiding something big from her and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Granted she was keeping a pretty big secret herself but she had a feeling his was harmful to her in some way. After eating she sat and watched the screen mindlessly before she finally decided to go and do her homework that she had left untouched during the case. Thankfully for her the work was easy and she breezed through it pretty fast. After she was done and content on her school progress, Mai decided to go out for a walk to clear her mind some. During the years that Naru had left she had taken up going for long walks around the city to nowhere specific. Mai changed out of her sleepwear and into some comfortable clothing before she grabbed her keys and purse and left out the door. She didn't really have a destination in mind but instead took random turns and corners. It felt relaxing to her. Mai turned down a neighborhood street absentmindedly not keeping track on how far away from her apartment she was. When she reached halfway down the street she suddenly collapsed cursing herself. She had forgotten to keep up a barrier or carry any wards with her. Now she stood in a vision of a ghost that she wasn't looking for.

Mai decided to wait it out and see what the ghost wanted her to. As she went through the vision she realized that she was being stalked by someone. She hurriedly tried to loose them with lots of twist and turns but to no avail. Then she decided to go home to where it should be safe. She reached her house and quickly greeted a small child. Thankfully the person that was following her didn't come to her home. The vision changed to a later date Mai noticed. The trees were bare where before they had lots of leaves and it had seemed to be hot outside whereas now she was wearing more layers. She could feel someone watching her again. They've been following her home ever since a while ago. She wasn't sure why they were doing it but she hurried home nonetheless. This time when she got inside of her house they child didn't come to greet her. Perplexed she looked around the small house to find them when she came into the kitchen to find him sitting on a chair with his head on the table facing away from her. Chuckling softly out of amusement she walked over to the small child to wake him before she started to cook for the both of them. Once she got closer however, she suddenly got a very bad feeling. Ignoring it she shook the small body resting against the table calling out his name.

"Harumi." Mai called perplexed because he wasn't moving. She repeated his names a few more times before she noticed that he wasn't breathing. She picked the small boy up off of the table and looked at his lifeless form with tears in her eyes. She hugged the small body against her as her body was wrecked by her grief. Suddenly her front door opened. Not caring about what happened and just wanting her son back, the woman continued to grieve the small child named Harumi. Then all of a sudden she was ripped off of the floor where she had fallen from her grief only to be thrown across the room into the wall. Upon the impact against the wall her arms released the dead child. Before she could make any action she was forced off the floor once more by a hand around her throat until she was on the tips of her toes. She looked into the intruders eyes and realized that she's seen him before. He was the one that was stalking her. Upon this revelation her eyes had widened considerably. She wanted to ask him if he was the one who killed her son or not but she could barely even breath with his hand held tightly around her neck.

"I finally caught you little mousy." The mans said as he drew his face closer. His breath smelt rancid like a sewer making her want to turn her head away. The only response she could make was a small whimper that had barely passed her lips.

"It's alright little mousy. We're just going to play a little before you go to sleep." The man told her with a smile on his face as he tore her shirt off with his other hand. Realizing what was going to happen she started to try and release his hand around her neck. In response he pulled her up higher and tightened his grip causing her to suffocate. She frantically tried to free herself now until finally her brain had lost enough oxygen to where she was about to pass out. His hand vanished from the tight hold as she fell to the floor once more. However it was all she could do just to stay concise. The man bent down and started to undress her once more.

"Let's play nice little mousy." He said as he removed her clothing. Once he finished his task he placed her on top of the table near by where the small child had been when she had arrived. He quickly tied her hands together with her underwear that he had removed and used her torn shirt to gag her. Unable to fight back she started to cry once more but this time not from grief. Mai wanted to leave the vision but she was unable to. The man then raped the woman as she continued to cry. Once he was satisfied she watched as he left her line of sight. For a fleeting second she thought about running away, but she could bring herself to do it. Not after what that man had done to her and her son. She no longer had any will. The man returned much to her dismay. Before she knew what was happening he had already stabbed her stomach all the way to the table. She screamed from pain but it was muffled from her gag. The man brought out another knife. This time she was able to see it before he sliced her thigh clean through. It was the knife her mother had left her. She tried to wiggle free in an attempt to save her life but the knife in her stomach prevented her from moving much. She reached her hands to grab it when suddenly he was holding them still.

"Now, now little mousy. I promised you some sleep remember?" The man asked her as he sliced through her wrist next.

"Are you tired already little mousy?" The man asked after he sliced her other thigh opened. The woman couldn't do anything besides cry through the immense pain that her body was going through.

"Don't you want to sleep next to this little one though?" The man asked as he kicked the small child's body over to her view. Her cries grew more intense in response which he took as a confirmation to his question.

"Alright. I let you sleep then." The man said as he walked back over to her and sliced her neck ending her life.

As she felt the vision fading she heard a faint voice saying, "Please stop me."

Mai woke up in the spirit realm still crying. She couldn't believe that such a crime had happened around where she had been walking. She made a promise to herself that she would help the spirit out so that they could finally find peace. Concentrating Mai returned to her body. As she regained consciousness her body was sore all over. She could feel a wound from where the women had been cut. Regretting not putting barriers up once again she opened her eyes to find herself not outside. The ceiling and walls were white. Moving her eyes around, to avoid her sore body, she noticed that she was in a hospital room. That's when she heard the monitor next her giving a steady beep. She used the call button next to her to gain a nurse's attention so that she could get bandaged up before she bleed too much. After a few minutes a nurse walked in to greet her.

"You called miss?" The nurse asked politely before she realized that the blanket over Mai was soaked through with blood. The nurse hurried out and started calling for help. Mai kept her head back on the pillow with her eyes closed waiting for them to return knowing that it was going to be a while before she could leave.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait! I hope that this will make up for it!**

 **PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW/** _REVIEW_


	19. Peaceful Warfare

**A/N: This is March's Chapter! I'm trying to catch up... Next month, April, might be hard for me to do so... We'll see. Please forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Mai was released from the hospital after they cleaned and dressed her wounds. Luckily she didn't need stitches or anything extreme. The doctor that was in charge of her had told her that a young man had found her passed out on the street and called for help. However, once he knew that she was fine he left the hospital. It was pretty late as she walked back home. She walked in and began making herself some food before bed. She made a simple meal and ate it without much thought. She was only going through the motions as her dream kept replaying in her mind. After she was done she placed her dishes in the sink and changed into her pajamas. As she was about to get into her bed she noticed that she had missed a call on her phone and had an unheard message waiting for her. Curious she called her voicemail without checking who had called.

"Mai, we have a case. We're going to be leaving two days from today at 9am. Don't be late." Naru's cold voice told her through the device. Sighing she hung up her phone and crawled into her bed underneath the covers. Mai opened her phone again and sent a quick text to Ryushi telling him what Naru had told her in the voicemail. She really didn't want to go to sleep after the day she had, so instead she decided to work. She turned over to her nightstand and grabbed a thick marker before resting her head on her pillow. Mai closed her eyes and started to concentrate on her powers while she slowly relaxed her body. Once she was fully relaxed she released her mind and stood in the spirit realm. She didn't like getting cases like this often but sometimes she couldn't help it. Mai imagined the building from her earlier vision and concentrated on the idea of it. She felt herself moving as she kept her eyes closed still concentrating. When she felt the movement stop she opened her eyes. She could tell that she was where she had envisioned, but now it looked differently than before. There was a different dinning table and the living room was arranged differently too. She started to look for the occupant of the apartment when someone walked in through the front door. Relieved that she wouldn't have to go searching in the other rooms Mai walked over to them. Once she was closer she could tell that they were young. The person placed some bags down after taking their shoes off and walking into the living room. Mai didn't really want to do this part mostly because she didn't like scaring people but she couldn't really do it any other way. Once he was sitting down Mai turned towards the wall that he was facing and took out the marker that she had grabbed before. Taking the cap off she started to write a message on the wall. The man looked up suddenly when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eyes. Writing was appearing on the wall out of nowhere freaking him out. Unable to move out of utter fear he watched as the message was written. Once it was done the man stood up and walked to it. He couldn't believe what had happened. His hand slowly went to his pocket and retrieved his phone. He opened the messaging system and slowly entered the number that had appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't sure what to write so he only sent one word in the message.

Mai was watching him as he moved towards her position by the wall where she had written. Once he was done sending the message Mai turned to her writing was and made it vanish before she left as well.

Back in her bed Mai slowly came back into the world. Tired from using her powers not only once but twice in the same day and so soon after the previous case was taking it's toll. She reached over to her nightstand again and put the marker away before grabbing her cell phone. Opening the device she found a new message. It a single word just like she was expecting. She replied stating 'Tomorrow 8:30pm.' Mai put her phone away before she was finally able to go to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Mai begrudgingly got out of the comfort of her bed and started to get ready for school. She sent a text to her driver that she'll be needing a ride later that night. Before leaving she drew a small figure on top of her left breast just out of sight. She didn't want anything else to happen that would require her to use her powers before 8pm. Making sure she had everything she needed Mai left for the day. Her classes went by easily and she was even able to make it to SPR on time. She hurriedly put her things away before going to make tea before the narcissist could even think about ordering her to make it. Once it was done she poured three cups and handed one to Lin, then to Naru and kept the last one for herself. She sat down at her desk and began to file the folders placed there. She was never sure what Naru did to get so many or why he even needed to keep all of them. She continued to make tea often in between her filing and when 8pm was drawing near she walked into Naru's office with a fresh steamy cup of tea.

"Shibuya-san." Mai addressed as she placed the cup down next to him on the table. Naru didn't reply and instead continued to type on the computer.

"I'll be leaving now. I have something important to do." Mai said continuing knowing that he was listening to her. Naru stopped typing at her comment and turned his head to look at her.

"You're scheduled until 9." Naru simply told her unsure as to why she was leaving early.

"Something important came up. Can I please leave early for today?" Mai asked him regretting working for him once more.

"What could possibly be more important than working, Mai?" Naru asked her incredulously.

"Something came up and Ryushi needs me." Mai told him lying. She saw a flash of something go across his face a second but wasn't able to catch what it was. Naru sat very still trying his best not to let his jealousy get the better of him.

"Make sure you're on time tomorrow and that you've finished your task for the day. Then you may leave." Naru told her in a clipped tone. Mai smiled in response and walked out of his office. She quickly finished with her filing and left to go home.

Once Mai entered her apartment she quickly changed clothes and put her hair up for the wig. It took her some time because this one piece of hair was refusing to stay hidden. By the time she got that royally frustrating piece of hair tucked away it was already time to leave. She hurriedly applied her makeup and left out of her home. When she reached the meeting place her driver was already waiting for her. Not saying a word Mai got into the back seat and sent the address in a text to him. She had received it from the young man earlier in the day. The drive was quiet as they passed by the city and Mai took the chance to start applying her powers. She started to release her PK at very low levels. Once at the address Mai could see that the media caught wind of this one as well. That's the reason why she doesn't like getting cases in this way, the media usually found out about it and would camp out to see her. She got out of the car after it had stopped and walked up to the apartment door knocking twice. The man opened the door immediately as if he was waiting for her at the door. He bowed his head as she walked into his home. She took her shoes off at the entrance and sat at his dining table.

"Uhm. Can I get you anything? Are you going to be able to get rid of whatever was here last night?" The young man asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure about what to do. Mai opened her phone and messaged him saying that she is fine and to wait outside for her to be finish. The man read the message and without another word left her alone in his apartment. Mai released a sigh of relief and began calling out to the spirit. As she concentrated now she could feel the air around her slowly drop in temperature. The hairs on her body started to raise indicating that the spirit was nearby. Mai slowly opened her eyes making sure to apply some of her power there to reinforce her sight. She saw the woman standing not to far from herself and how there was a war going on within the spirit.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." The woman said sadly.

"I understand. I know you had been hurt but now it's time to let go." Mai told her in a calm voice as she slowly stood.

"I just want to be with Harumi." The woman replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mai asked her.

"Yes. I don't care about it. I just want Harumi back. If he doesn't return him then I'll hurt him" The woman told her truthfully getting angry at the end.

"He's not keeping you away from Harumi. You need to pass on, where Harumi is waiting for you." Mai told her gently.

"He's waiting for me?" The woman asked perplexed. Mai nodded her head in response.

"He is. He's waiting for his mother to go greet him. It's okay here now. You no longer have to look for him." Mai told her calmly. The woman looked at her while she processed the words and then she smiled as she slowly gained a golden hue around her.

"You're right. Thank you." The woman replied before she completely disappeared. Mai smiled at the empty space before her.

"Your welcome." Mai whispered before she returned to the door and put her shoes on. She opened the door with her PK and continued to slowly release it while she walked back to her car. She was stopped at the end of the stairs by the young man. He handed her some money before thanking her and going inside of his house. As she continued to her car undaunted she caught a glimpse of a tall man next to a shorter one, both wearing black and obviously not with the media.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Well? How's it going? Am I doing better?**

 **Please _REVIEW_ /Follow/Favorite!**


	20. Mysteriously Hidden

**A/N: This chapter is for both Easter, and my Birthday! Turned 20 on March 31st! I hope that everyone will enjoy these three Chapters! It makes me very happy to read everyone's reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Mai kept a straight face as she continued on and got inside of the car as to not raise any suspicions from the pair. Only when the car had driven away a good distance did she show her confusion of their appearance. After being dropped off at her usual spot Mai quickly went into the restroom and grabbed her hidden bag full of a change of clothes. She changed and walked home holding the bag still curious about why they had been in the crowd. After Mai got home she quickly put the clothes away and called a friend.

"Hey! Do you think you could do me a huge favor?" Mai asked exasperatedly over the phone after the other person had picked up.

"What do you want this time, Mai?" They asked her in return.

"Well...I need you're help with something, and only you can do this for me." Mai answered.

"Alright. What is it this time?" The other person answered.

"I kinda need you here tonight to give me a henna tattoo…" Mai said not sure how the other person was going to respond since it was short notice. There was a long sigh followed by more silence and Mai already knew the answer.

"Fine. Your apartment right?" The voice on the other line asked regrettably.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll owe you one!" Mai told the other line.

"You already owe me like twenty. Don't add anymore. Just have some of that amazing tea of yours ready." They said as Mai heard some rustling in the background. After that the call had ended and Mai had decided to take a quick shower to clean her wounds some before her friend arrived. After her shower she quickly put a jacket on along with her panties and some shorts before she started making tea. She started to hum under her breath as she looked for her friends favorite tea in her cabinets while she waited for the water to boil. By the time she was pouring the cups she was into the middle of the song. That's when she realized what she was humming. It was the lullaby from the last case that the twins had learned from their mother. Mai paused in her realization to think about them for a moment when she heard a knock at her front door. She placed the tea kettle on the stove and walked over to her door to look through the peep hole. When she saw a head full of dark brown hair she quickly opened the door to greet her friend.

"Isho! Thank you so much for coming to help me!" Mai greeted as she flung the door open to the young women. The young women, roughly 25 years old, shook her head as she walked into the apartment without a word. She sat at Mai's dining table waiting for her friend to explain what exactly she was called for on such short notice. Mai hurried to the kitchen to finish making the tea and once she was done she walked over to the table. She placed a cup in front of her friend before she sat down as well with hers.

"I'm going somewhere tomorrow, but I can't be sensed." Mai started indicating that she had to hide herself. Her friend sighed as she was about to take her second sip.

"That's easy enough. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I brought a lot of supplies." Isho told her.

"I need you to seal my powers too." Mai whispered in the quiet apartment. Isho suddenly stood up out of rage.

"No! The last time I did that you were in the hospital for three months! Three months Mai!" Isho started yelling at her.

"I know. But, there's no other way around it. Plus I'll be with people that will be able to protect me, so you don't have to worry." Mai said with a small smile on her face trying to calm her friend down.

"I don't like it. If you have to seal you're powers then you shouldn't go." Isho said with force behind her words.

"I knew you wouldn't. That's why I also want you to put the one for preventing harm as well." Mai told her calmly. Her friend returned to her seat at this thinking of what Mai had told her.

"Fine. But you better call me every night that you're gone. I don't care what time it is when you're finally able to. Or, so help me…" Her friend dropped of in a threatening tone.

"I promise Isho! Thank you very much!" Mai exclaimed as she got up from the table. After Isho prepared everything she drew the signs that Mai wanted on her back. When she saw the wound on her back she almost refused again but Mai bribed her with more tea and with texts during the day. After she was done Isho stayed in Mai's apartment to wrap her back for her. She couldn't let Mai do it herself because knowing Mai, she'll do it wrong. After everything was set and Isho had taken all of the extra precautions to make sure it'll stain longer, she left saying good night. Mai went back to her room and made sure her alarm was set before getting underneath the covers and submitting to sleep.

Surprisingly Mai woke up before her alarm had the chance to go off. She turned over lazily and turned it off before she would have the chance to hear that every annoying sound. She slowly got out of bed and changed clothes, mindful of her wrapping. Once she was satisfied with her outfit she went over to her kitchen and made herself a quick meal. After eating she grabbed her luggage and left a good ten minutes ahead of schedule. When Mai arrived at the SPR building she was relieved to find Ryushi standing outside awaiting her arrival.

"Hey there beautiful." Ryushi greeted her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Morning." Mai greeted back as a smile was growing on her face. A confused look passed over Ryushi face as Mai settled into his embrace. Somehow she didn't seem to be in front of him even though he was holding her there in his arms. Brushing it off he took her luggage and packed it into the van before going into the office with her. Upon entering Mai went straight to the kitchen to prepare some tea before the trip ahead. She wasn't sure how long of a drive they were going to have and didn't want to deal with Naru when he had no tea. Ryushi followed after her still perplexed about his off feeling from before. Mai felt his gaze on her as she moved around making the tea. Once she was done she walked out with a tray full of tea with Ryushi following her. First she went into Lin's room and delivered his tea, without Ryushi behind her, and then she went over to Naru's door. She brought her hand up to knock but hesitated for a moment. However, being mindful of Ryushi's presence she went ahead and knocked and when she got no reply she entered the room alone. She walked over to his desk and placed the cup down before turning to leave when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist as she turned. Mai stopped where she was frozen in her spot by Nau's action.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Naru asked her as he looked up at her still holding onto her wrist.

"About what Shibuya-san?" Mai asked him quietly.

"About you're psychic abilities?" Naru asked knowing that she would dance around the subject until he laid it out flat.

"I don't have any. I told you that already. You can ask anyone on the team to check for you if you want. I don't have any psychic abilities anymore." Mai said in a whisper as she yanked her wrist free from his grip at the end. With this she left the office without another word. Naru turned back to his desk and opened the bottom drawer where underneath all of the papers he had a hidden hand mirror stored. He took it out and looked into it until his reflection was not his own.

"Hey there little brother." Gene said on the other side.

"Mai's telling me she lost her abilities." Naru said dropping formalities.

"Always to the point, huh? Well I did see her on you're last case…" Gene said thoughtfully.

"So, she does have her abilities still?" Naru asked perplexed.

"I'm not really sure. They could just be weaker than before, but I was only able to say hello to her before something woke her up." Gene told him truthfully.

"Can you tell right now?" Naru asked him.

"I'll give it a try, but I don't think so." Gene told him before his reflection returned. Naru sat in silence as he awaited his brothers return until his reflection had changed once again.

"I can't sense her anywhere close to you. I don't think she's even in the building at the moment." Gene told him with a thoughtful look. Naru stood up immediately and walked over to his door. He slowly opened it as he scanned the other room to find her on the couch cuddling with her 'boyfriend.'

"Mai, tea." Was all he had said before returning once more to his room and downing his already untouched cup.

"She was in the other room when I looked. Look more into this on you're side." Naru told his brother as he looked at the mirror once more before she walked back into his office.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a Review for me to get excited over!**

 _ **Don't forget to REVIEW/Follow/Favorite!**_


End file.
